Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'existe pas d'hiver
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Fin des partiels, croisière paradisiaque sur le pacifique, que demander de mieux ? Peut-être de l'argent, histoire d'éviter les croisière au rabais qui dérive sur le triangle des Bermudes ... ? Pour Echo et Lily, la question est problématique: vaut-il mieux mourir noyer ou se retrouver dans un monde inconnu remplis de psychopathe et de sociopathe au rabais ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours bonjours, CCC de retour avec un one shot qui sera divisé en plusieurs parti comme une fic parce qu'il serait un peu trop long sinon. **

**J'espère qu'il vous intéressera, il reprend un thème assez récurant des voyageuses de monde, deux OCs qui se retrouvent du jour au lendemain dans le monde de One Piece et qui font de leur mieux pour survivre. Rien d'ultra révolutionnaire là dedans, et pour cause Dragon n'y est même pas ! (qui critique mon humour ? /sors le nez de Arlong de sa poche/ attention j'ai une arme et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit sans plus attendre, la première partie !**

**Disclaimer : si le monde de One Piece m'appartenait, je serais surement la plus grande nymphomane de l'histoire du l'humanité. Seules Echo et Lily m'appartiennent. **

* * *

L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, et Echo savait qu'elle pourrait faire le tour du bateau autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, la vue serait partout la même, à part pour la position du soleil et la force du vent. Elle, elle avait choisi la partie du navire qui était le plus exposé au vent marin et s'enivrait de l'odeur de la mer qui fouettait son visage. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que le vent pour fouetter son visage, ses satanés cheveux qui n'étaient jamais où ils le devaient au moment où il le fallait venait sans cesse la harceler et la chatouiller à cause du courant d'air. Si elle n'avait pas à ce point horreur de la calvitie, elle les aurait rasées depuis longtemps, mais comme ils avaient une belle couleur blonde aux reflets roux et une jolie texture fine et légère elle se contentait de les maudire avec autant de vigueur qu'une Gorgone maudirait les serpents sur sa tête. Enfin, peut-être pas à ce point quand même…

« Bon tu viens ? Je suis sûr qu'il y aura une salière au restaurant si jamais le sel te manque trop ! » S'écria une voix impatiente dans son dos.

Evidemment, Lily ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se payer sa tête, et elle avait raison d'ailleurs, par ce qu'Echo non plus n'en ratait pas une. Elle lui rétorqua donc que si elle continuait de s'empiffrer comme ça, au prochain naufrage même une bouée de sauvetage ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider à flotter à la surface ce qui n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. La jeune fille à la longue chevelure ébène était probablement tellement fine et légère qu'elle pourrait marcher sur l'eau si elle le voulait ! Elles se dirigèrent en se disputant gaiment vers la salle des repas sans remarquer les dangereux nuages qui se profilaient à l'horizon et qui risquaient bien de pimenter un peu leur croisière, qui venait ponctuer la fin d'une première année en fac enrichissante mais harassante.

La blonde suivait le chemin de l'existence à contresens, puisque plutôt que de s'occuper de l'avenir elle consacrait toute son énergie à la découverte du passé archaïque de l'antiquité occidentale, tandis que la brune, plutôt que de suivre un chemin droit et clair vers les réponses de la vie préférait faire des détours dignes d'un taxi parisien en prenant la route nébuleuse et indéchiffrable de la philosophie. Toutes deux étaient donc lié par les anciens, ces grecs et ses romains qui pourtant mort depuis longtemps hantait le présent avec autant de force et de vigueur qu'un distributeur de tract dont personne n'avait rien à faire, sauf ceux qui avaient vraiment du temps à perdre.

Lorsque les premiers remous se firent sentir, envoyant au passage les assiettes des convives sur le sol dans une glissade aussi salissante que fracassante, leurs compères trouvèrent ça amusant et applaudirent en en redemandant. Puis les rouleaux se firent plus gros, plus violent, plus dangereux, et elles se dirent que finalement…

« Je ne veux pas mourir comme dans le Titanic ! » sanglota dramatiquement Echo en se cramponnant à ce qu'elle trouva sous la main, autrement dit Lily.

« Mais lâche moi ! Et d'abord aux dernières nouvelles il n'y a pas d'Iceberg dans le triangle des Bermudes ! »

A ces mots les deux filles se figèrent et échangèrent un regard horrifier et affligé.

« Qui est le con qui à voulu faire une croisière dans le triangle des Bermudes ? » s'exclamèrent elles en cœur avant que Lily ne déclare :

« Je crois bien que c'était toi. »

Echo fit mine de réfléchir et haussa les épaules avec défaitisme :

« Je crois aussi, y'a que moi pour avoir des idées pareils… Tu crois qu'on va mourir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Et maintenant lâche mon bras j'en ai encore besoin ! »

La blonde libéra le bras de son amie et commença à tituber vers la porte qui menait au couloir.

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais poster mon dernier Tweet ! »

« Mais t'es totalement demeuré ?! Tu sais bien que personne ne va plus sur Tweeter ! Utilise plutôt facebook ! »

A ce moment-là, le navire se retourna sur la droite et les deux jeunes filles furent happées par les vagues qui fracassèrent les vitres de la salle du restaurant. Juste avant que le courant ne les séparent, elles parvinrent à agripper la main de l'autre et sombrèrent lentement dans le grand bleu…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, fin du "prologue", avec l'introduction des protagonistes qui sont encore dans leur environnement, mais ça ne va pas durer. Que pensez vous d'Echo et de Lily ? Et qu'est-ce qui est mieux, pioupiou bleu (et je ne parle pas de Marco) ou face de bouc (et je ne parle pas de Merry) ? **

**Faites péter les reviews (et si quelqu'un essai la croisière dans le triangle des Bermudes et que ça marche vraiment, qu'il m'envoie un texto!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour pour passer au chose sérieuse ! Etant donné que le premier chapitre/prologue est court et n'a pas grand chose à voir avec One Piece, me revoici avec ce petit chapitre qui devrait déjà pour sembler plus familier. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Enfin si mais disons que l'auteur n'est pas tout à fait au courant... **

* * *

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé l'océan Pacifique, poissons et crustacés compris, sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge desséché, elle était singulièrement écœuré et cru qu'elle allait vomir et déclencher un tsunami. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours vivante et ouvrit les yeux de surprise, avant de grogner, éblouie par la lumière trop vive qui l'aveugla. Elle jura. Une fois. Deux fois. En fait, elle fit plus que jurer : une flopée de nom d'oiseaux comme elle n'en avait jamais prononcé jaillit de sa bouche en un flux continue qui ne s'acheva que quand un autre juron lui répondit :

« Bordel Echo, ta gueule ! »

« Lily ! »

« Quoi ?! » croassa la brune qui visiblement appréciait autant qu'elle la subtile saveur de l'eau de mer.

« Nous sommes vivantes ! »

« Hourra… »

« Un peu plus de motivation que diable ! »

« Désolé, mais tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté de dérivé seules au milieu de l'océan avec pour seule compagnie les mouettes, les poissons et je ne sais quoi d'autre, je me réserverais au niveau de la joie. »

Vue comme ça. Effectivement, elles dérivaient agrippée à une planche, en plein soleil, au milieu de l'océan. Seules. Sans nourriture. Avec pour seule compagnie le ricanement des mouettes. Tant qu'elles ne leur chiaient pas dessus, Echo se sentait prête à ne pas les injurier. Le silence s'installa tandis qu'elles dérivaient au gré du courant. Puis, brusquement, un miracle.

« Là-bas ! Je vois un bateau ! Fais du bruit Lily ! » S'exclama Echo en se mettant à crier de toute ses forces pour attirer l'attention de leur potentiel sauveur.

Lily la rejoignit bientôt et leurs cris devinrent expression de joie quand elles réalisèrent que le bateau virait dans leur direction. Des marins les aidèrent à monter à bord et leurs offrirent de quoi se sécher avant de les mener dans une cabine. Enfin, selon leur dire. Car elles se retrouvèrent enfermé dans la cale en compagnie d'une demi-douzaine d'autre personnes qui semblaient tellement malheureuses qu'un mauvais pressentiment leur broya le cœur.

« Hum… hey ! Ca va comment ? » Lança Lily avec hésitation.

« Comme de future esclaves. » répliqua durement un des hommes.

Les deux amies se lancèrent des regards ébahis. Esclaves ? Genre, comme ces types malchanceux dans l'antiquité qui étaient traité comme du bétail par ce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de s'être fait attrapé comme butin lors de raids guerrier ?

« Euh… j'ai pas signé pour ça moi. » Bégaya Echo.

On lui jeta un regard noir du genre : « par ce que tu crois que moi si gourdasse ? » qui lui cloua le bec. Finalement, elles s'assirent dans un coin en serrant chacune leur serviette sur leurs épaules, car il faisait froid et que l'humidité ne les aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Alors pour s'occuper, Echo commença à faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'esclavage. Dans la Grèce antique les esclaves étaient fréquents dans les cités, surtout à Sparte où ils représentaient plus de 90% de la population et étaient traité comme la lie de l'humanité. A Rome, ils étaient traité un peu plus humainement la plupart du temps mais restait des objets et… Echo déglutit. Parfois aussi des objets sexuels… Puis elle passa au commerce triangulaire et à la traite des nègres et, finalement, à l'esclavagisme contemporain avec les petits enfants travaillant dans les usines pour des salaires de misères et dans des conditions affreuses. Lequel de ses cas de figures les concernait ? S'il n'y avait pas eu des hommes, elle aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un réseau de prostitution. Et elles étaient trop vieille pour travailler dans les usines, les enfants était plus facile à malmener alors de quoi s'agissait-il ?

« Laisse tombé on verra au moment venu. » Lança Lily en se mettant à l'aise.

Alors Echo se rappela qu'elle était juste une française un peu excentrique voir folledingue et que le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse terrorisait était celui qu'elle haïssait le plus au cinéma, alors elle imita son amie. Si bien que comme la gourde qu'elle était-elle s'endormit. Ce fut le cliquetis d'une chaine qui la fit se réveiller en sursaut et elle avisa immédiatement qu'on venait de la menotter et de lui passer un collier autour du coup ! Pas glamour du tout en plus ! Enfin sauf pour les amateurs de SM. Elle chercha tout de suite Lily du regard et vit qu'elle avait subi le même sort. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Hey, tu sais que t'es super sexy en SM ? Tu devrais aller à ton prochain rancard comme ça, tu ferais un carton ! »

« Parles pour toi ! On dirait une héroïne de film à l'eau de rose fantasy comme tu les aime ! »

« Toi tu ressembles à une elfe sur le point d'être vendu à un réseau de prostitution. » Répliqua Echo en cherchant à avoir le dernier mot.

« Et toi à un petit ange blond kidnappé par des méchant par ce qu'elle a été assez cruche pour vouloir les aider ! »

« Hé ! Fermez là tout de suite ! » Les interrompis un sale type avant de les forcer à sortir sur le pont.

« Gnagnagna… » Marmonna Echo en le foudroyant du regard avant de donner un coup de coude à Lily quand il avait le dos tourner. « Je ressemble pas à un ange ! »

« Si ! » chuchota Lily en réponse avec un sourire goguenard.

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Bougez-vous ! Et ne vous avisez pas de trainer ! »

On les poussa et elles furent contraintes à avancer. C'est là qu'Echo réalisa qu'elle avait perdu ses chaussures, et que Lily se dit que plutôt qu'un elfe elle devait ressembler à un hobbit. Les pieds poilus en moins. Et alors, elles réalisèrent le décors sous leur yeux.

« Bordel de cul… c'est quoi toute ses bulles ?! » chuchota furieusement Echo.

« Chais pas… une ville loufoque au states ? » Proposa Lily tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

On leur fit traverse la ville qui était décidément très étrange : des collines d'herbe, ponctué d'immense arbre montant très haut avec des bulles montant joyeusement dans l'air. Bienvenue à BubbleCity !

La salle de ventes aux enchères grouillait de monde excité et impatient de procédé à leurs achats. Il y avait de tout, mais un point les rassemblait : ils étaient tous riches. Et sans cœur. Car qui fréquenterait une salle de ventes d'esclaves sinon ? Mais Eustass « Captain » Kid était loin de toutes ces considérations lorsqu'il prit place au font de la salle avec ses meilleurs éléments. Non lui venait juste pour le show. Contempler la décadence et l'atrocité de ce qu'était le haut du panier de l'humanité ? Non, probablement pas. Juste pour savourer en se sentant supérieur à cette bande de larves qui avaient besoin de payer pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de ce pirate sanguinaire dont la prime était déjà de 315 millions de berry. C'était un des derniers hommes vraiment libre de ce monde, et cette liberté il l'avait gagné par la force et pérennisé par le sang. Il naviguait sur l'éternel et indompté océan de Grand Line, traversant aventures et dangers avec violence et délectation, mais une fois encore, ce n'était certainement pas ses mots. Eustass Kid, un poète ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part peut-être l'alcool.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la salle attendait avec frénésie l'ouverture du rideau pour suivre les enchères du jour. Et lui était probablement curieux de voir quels étaient les faiblard qui s'étaient fait capturé. S'il s'était attendu à ce que réservait l'heure suivante, il aurait peut-être été un peu plus attentif que ça. Peut-être.

Echo et Lily attendaient dans cette cage depuis au moins deux heures et leur estomac commençait à gronder. Par ce qu'elles n'avaient rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée à part de l'eau de mer. Mais le pire était surement de savoir qu'elles allaient être vendues. Et de réaliser que tout ce qu'elles avaient cru connaitre du monde ne valait plus rien. Les noms, les vêtements, les lieux, rien de tout ce qu'elles voyaient et entendait ici ne leur était familier.

« Tu crois qu'on est dans une autre dimension ? » demanda finalement Echo.

« Y'a des chances. C'était le triangle des Bermudes après tout, peut être qu'il en avait marre qu'on méprise ses pouvoirs mystiques. »

« Mouais… ou sinon je suis dans le coma et je fais un rêve chelou. » proposa Echo.

« Bah dans ce cas, a moins d'être deux a faire le même rêve, l'une de nous deux n'existe actuellement pas. »

« Ouai bon après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre hein ? »

« Si c'est un rêve alors ça veut dire que même si on devient esclave au final ce ne sera pas le cas. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas un rêve il vaut mieux trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ses menottes et de se faire la malle. »

« Voilà ! »

Il y eut un silence pensif.

« De toute façon dans le doute il faudrait fuir… a moins qu'on ne parvienne à leur faire comprendre qu'on est invendable ! »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et lorsqu'on vint les chercher…

« Putain mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! Elles sont trop amochées pour être vendu aujourd'hui ! » s'écria le type charger de les escorter.

Durant leur temps libre, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient résolues à se taper mutuellement pour ne pas être vendable. Car après tout, ces affreux bonhomme voulaient gagner un max, or on ne gagne pas grand-chose avec de la marchandise mal en point ! Surtout qu'elles n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils comptaient sur leur physique pour faire monter les enchères. Et bien pour le moment ce plan là semblait momentanément hors de portée ! Echo avait le nez pété qui saignait abondamment et un coquart tout neuf sur l'œil gauche, tandis que Lily avait un pète à la lèvre et des éraflures sanglante sur le visage (Echo avait oublié de retirer ses bagues avant de frapper et le résultat devait être assez douloureux… mais moins qu'un nez cassé !).

« Eh merde, allez prévenir Disco ! Je me charge de leur cas. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les deux jeunes filles en montrant du doigt l'autre.

« C'est toi ! » lança Acho en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non c'est toi ! » répliqua Lily.

« Assez ! Vous vous croyez maline hein ? Mais ça ne change rien ! Juste qu'à partir de maintenant vous serrez dans des cellules séparé. »

C'était le risque qu'elles avaient décidés de prendre. Retarder l'échéance mais se retrouver séparé. Elles déglutirent. A partir de maintenant, c'était chacun pour soi, ce qui était loin de les rassurer… Mais c'était leur seule chance pour trouver une échappatoire. Lily fut déplacé dans une cellules au fin fond des locaux tandis qu'on trainait Echo jusque l'infirmerie pour lui remettre le nez en place, ce qui fut encore plus douloureux que de ce le faire déplacer et la fit hurler.

« Putain ! Vous ne pouvez pas être plus délicat ?! »

« Ferme là ! » Rétorqua son garde.

Elle fit la moue, décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider. Pendant ce temps son esprit tournait à plein régime. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience aussi précise d'un rêve, ni même conscience ou soupçon qu'elle puisse rêver, même dans les situations les plus loufoques. Alors elle avait plutôt tendance à croire que c'était une réalité à défaut de LA réalité. De plus la douleur était bien là, et elle ne pouvait pas risque de faire comme si rien ne pourrait la blesser réellement alors elle se résigna à la situation : ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle soupira. Elle était dans un monde totalement inconnu sans aucun moyen de se défendre ni nulle part où aller, sans compter la possibilité de rentrer chez elle qui semblait à défaut d'impossible au moins très improbable. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé son instinct de survie, et n'était pas sûr d'en avoir un mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix : elle devait trouver les clefs tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion !

Soudain, elle commença à s'étouffer alors qu'on la reconduisait dans une cellule elle toussa, et tenta plusieurs fois d'aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons sans succès. Une expression de pure panique se peignit sur son visage qui convainquit le geôlier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'effondra et il fit appeler le médecin qui arriva rapidement.

« Elle s'étouffe ! Mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle porte ce collier… »

Elle commença à trembler violemment sans pouvoir parler, les larmes aux yeux, suppliante, avant d'avoir un sursaut et de s'évanouir. Alors le garde n'hésita plus, par ce qu'avec les autres gars ils étaient d'accord pour dire qu'un visage et qu'un corps pareil valait presque une sirène et leur rapporterait gros, et il lui fit retirer le collier. Le médecin l'examina avec empressement et parvint à lui rendre une respiration presque normale.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui remettre ce collier tout de suite, attendons un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris conscience. »

« C'est mieux j'imagine… Bon je vais l'enfermer dans une cellule pour éviter qu'elle nous fausse compagnie quand même ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais quand il partit, Echo entrouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle était débarrassée du collier ! Le reste serait une affaire simple et beaucoup moins risqué puisqu'on ne pourrait pas lui faire sauter la cervelle. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait encore de son nez et étudia sa prison. Elle était quasiment vide, et vue les bruit elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de celle qui donnait directement sur la scène de vente. Quelque chose que si elle s'y précipitait en hurlant au kidnapping on ne lui prêterait aucune attention Son regard se posa alors sur une caisse posé juste à côté des barreaux. Elle fouilla dedans et trouva une uniforme bizarre qu'il tira de son coté. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Elle enfila les vêtements bizarres puis se servit du sang qui coulait toujours de son nez pour faire une piste jusqu'à la porte de sorti avant de prendre une voix bourrue et de crier :

« Hé ! sortez-moi de là ! Cette garce m'a enfermé ! »

« Putain mais comment tu t'es débrouillé ? »

« J'en sais rien, je m'étais approché pour voir si elle respirait encore et tout à coup je me faisais assommer pour me réveiller ici ! »

« Merde t'es vraiment con ! » jura son « sauveur » en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a chipé mes clefs, tu peux m'enlever ça ? » demanda Echo en tendant ses mais enchainé.

« Décidément, t'a eu la totale ! » Grommela l'autre en sortant ses clefs pour le libérer.

Echo ne répondit pas et lui donna un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille avant de frapper de toutes ses forces sur sa nuque. Il s'effondra, elle récupéra les clefs en bénissant les dieux qu'il soit venu seul, puis le traina jusqu'à la caisse et l'enferma dedans avec difficulté. Puis elle partit tranquillement dans les couloirs pour chercher Lily. La classe, tu l'as, ou tu l'as pas, et en l'occurrence elle l'avait et plutôt deux fois qu'une !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Tout d'abord merci à Mizumiii et à guest Cha pour leur review, ça fait plaisir ! (même si pour Mizumiii c'est un peu truqué étant donné qu'elle l'a lu en avant première et m'a déjà donné ses impressions à ce moment là :P) **

**Du coup je ne répondrait vraiment qu'à Cha ! **_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et oui, elles sont malines, ils faut bien qu'il y en ait quelques uns dans One piece xD Alors sache que si je poste ce chapitre c'est rien que pour toi, parce même sans avoir de compte tu as pensé à l'auteur et à lui laisser quelques lignes qui ne coutait rien et qui m'ont fait très plaisir !_ Alors voilà, merci !

**Je remercie aussi plus généralement ceux qui lisent même s'ils sont trop timides pour reviewer :P et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ! Sur ceux je vous laisse tranquille et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

C'est alors qu'elle entendit du grabuge venant de la salle, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, intriguée. Devait-elle aller voir ? Elle avait vraiment regardé de partout et n'avait pas trouvé signe de son amie, peut-être était-elle finalement dans la salle de vente ? Elle fit demi-tour et parti vers la source du bruit pour découvrir une vision d'apocalypse. Il y avait des corps partout, certain étaient étendue par terre, d'autre en plein vol plané, et Echo faillit se faire percuté par un homme volant qui se décalqua contre le planché un peu plus loin. Comment était-il possible de frapper quelqu'un suffisamment fort pour le faire voler ? C'était … terrifiant. Elle déglutit en réalisant que toutes les victimes étaient en uniforme, uniforme qu'elle portait pour son évasion. Que fallait-il faire ? garder l'uniforme, faire la morte et s'échapper un peu plus tard, ou enlever l'uniforme et profiter du grabuge pour fuir sans pouvoir être certaine qu'elle ne se ferait pas attraper ?

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle fut prise pour cible par un espèce de gentleman en costume trois pièce, blond, qui lui envoya sa jambe en pleine face. Elle l'esquiva de justesse mais glissa et tomba en lançant le cris le plus bref, ridicule et humiliant de l'histoire de l'humanité :

« KYA ! »

Evidemment, toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 500 mètres l'entendirent alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vint. Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers son agresseur qui semblait s'être figé, en plein dilemme intérieur.

« Mais comment peut-on faire porter des loques pareil à une demoiselle ?! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement en changeant complétement de comportement.

« Et bien en fait » Commença Echo en réagissant au quart de tour tellement elle avait envie de se plaindre et de raconter sa vie. « J'ai volé cet uniforme pour m'enfuir discrètement. Mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il me porterait malheur. Si je l'enlève vous promettez de ne pas me taper ? »

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir dit un truc particulièrement formidable par ce que l'homme blond s'écria avec une joie suspecte qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème et qu'il était un gentleman donc qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur une femme. Alors elle retira l'uniforme qui était vraiment ridicule et se retrouva dans les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le naufrage : un short et un T-shirt mi long beige. Elle était toujours pied nue en revanche ce qui la fit soupirer en agitant les orteils.

« Je m'appelle Echo. »

« Sanji pour vous servir ! » s'écria le blond en lui faisant un baisemain.

Sérieusement ? Ça existait encore les gens qui faisaient ça ? Loin de lui faire effet, s'eut plutôt le don de la dégouter un peu. Par ce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, déjà serrer la main s'était un calvaire alors…ça ! Mais elle préféra ne pas faire de vague et se contenta de grimacer en récupérant rapidement sa main. Puis elle avisa que des sous fifre se jetaient sur eux pour les attaquer et elle se recroquevilla à nouveau dans un stupide reflexe de défense inutile, tandis que Sanji les envoyait valdinguer avec grâce.

« Ne vous en faites pas, charmante Echo ! Je vous protègerai au péril de ma vie ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique mais ne répondit rien par ce que, après tout, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires. Finalement, rapidement il ne resta plus personne, en tout cas l'action se tassa. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de… Lady Gaga raté menaça une… sirène dans un aquarium ?! Bordel, où avait-elle atterri ?! Elle était totalement insensible au moment dramatique, tout simplement trop choqué par les vêtements de l'excentrique femme qui tira sur une grand-mère (par ce que seule une grand-mère pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenu de porter un chapeau et des vêtements a fleur) avant de se ré intéresser à Ariel (qui n'était pas rousse mais avait les cheveux vert… décidément, le monde avait changé de sens !). En regardant le reste de l'assemblé elle vie un poulpe humanoïde, un raton laveur avec un chapeau, et un sac à dos, un ours en uniforme orange et Pinocchio en chair et en os. Elle soupira avec lassitude Il ne manquait plus que le lapin de mers et elle jurerait qu'elle était devenu le chapelier fou !

Un nouveau bonhomme fit son entré en passant par un trou dans le mur, et il devait être célèbre par ce que Lady Gaga en fit un malaise, puis Echo remarqua le géant qui avait cassé le mur, mais cette vision ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Et voila, son esprit avait finalement eut la bonne idée d'enfermer dans un coin sa raison qui hurlait à l'agonie, et maintenant elle était seule avec… son coté blasé qui n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était beaucoup plus reposant comme ça. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de se rappeler … Lily ! Ou était-elle passée ! Puis elle se rappela que la mamie était en fait le boss des lieux et dégringola les marches pour le rejoindre.

« Hé grand-mère ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui marchant accidentellement sur la main. » Elle est où la fille qui était avec moi ?! »

« Tu peux toujours mourir pour que je te le- »commença Disco avant de se faire couper.

Elle l'attrappa par le col de ses vetement et rapprocha son visage du sien avec un regard noir :

« Réponds la veille, sinon je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère, je les fait gober, et si ça suffit toujours pas pour te délier la langue je te coupe les bijoux de famille –si tant est que tu en ait- et je te les enfonce dans tes orbites vides ! »

La menace et son regard digne d'une gorgone lui firent suffisamment forte impression pour qu'elle n'ait pas à les appliquer.

« La-la-la marine l'a récupéré il y a une heure. » bégaya-t-il.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Par ce que c'est l'héritière disparu de la famille Ran Vahal. »

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, il la fixa avec appréhension, elle fronça les sourcils, il la fixa avec terreur puis brusquement elle le lâcha et éclata de rire. Un fou rire puissant la tordit en deux tandis qu'elle en pleurait.

« Hé-hé-hé-hérititère ?! Pouahahahahaha et puis quoi encore ?! Hahahaha j'en peux plus ! »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux ! » s'écria Disco, vexé.

Elle le foudroya du regard en se relevant.

« Et moi je te dis que tu fou le doigt dans l'œil ! Enfin bon, j'imagine qu'elle est en sécurité en tout cas, c'est déjà ça. »

Et puis, pour la forme, elle lui donna un coup de pied puis se mise à sautiller sous le regard un peu ébahi de l'assistance.

« Bordel de cul ! Ça fait mal ! »

Lorsque son petit orteil eut désenflé elle avisa Lady Gaga et eut un sourire machiavélique. Elle trottina vers le corps et posa la paume de son pied sur la paume du sien.

« Yosh ! »

Et elle lui vola ses pompes.

« Sa fera l'affaire pour le moment ! »

La grande question désormais était : petit un, comment sortir d'ici ? petit deux, comment retrouver Lily ? petit trois, comment rentrer dans leur monde ? Elle s'intéressa à la première et trouva rapidement ce qui devait être la sortie. Elle commença à monter les marches sans réaliser que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était une aliène, et après tout elle en était une ! Une fois arrivé tout en haut elle se retrouva face à un bougre très grand et très punk qui la regarda de haut comme si elle faisait la moitié de sa taille. Elle ne faisait pas la moitié de sa taille ! Les deux tiers peut-être, ou les trois quarts, mais pas la moitié ! Mais comme il n'avait pas l'air commode, elle ne lui donna pas un coup de pied dans le tibia pour tester ses nouvelles chaussures… Ah, en fait si, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie comme une troll en hurlant à toute voix qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir.

« Mais c'est quoi son putain de problème ? » demanda finalement Kid qui n'avait même pas senti son coup de pied tellement elle tapait faiblement.

Killer haussa les épaules et personne dans l'assistance ne put lui fournir de réponse. De son coté, Echo jaillit en dehors du bâtiment avec élan, trébucha, et roula jusqu'au pied de la jolie ligne de Marine qui attendait la sortie des pirates.

« Vous croyez que c'est une pirate ? » demanda avec hésitation celui qui se l'était pris dans les jambes sans même broncher sur le coup tellement le choc avait été inexistant.

« On ne sait jamais… attrapez la ! »

En entendant ces mots, Echo jaillit sur ses pieds et se mit à sprinter en sens inverse vers le bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter sans demander son reste. Mais c'était quoi leur problème à tous ! Elle avait rien fait, elle était innocente, et pourtant tout le monde attentait à sa vie ! Elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf ! Elle était toute seule sans aucun moyen de survivre, elle avait failli mourir noyé dans un naufrage, puis on l'avait capturé et tenté de la vendre comme esclave, elle avait perdu son amie, la seule donné stable qu'elle avait encore dans ce monde de brute, et maintenant elle avait aussi les forces de l'ordres de son dos si elle avait compris correctement le but de la Marine ! Elle ferma les yeux très forts en se disant que peut être avec suffisamment de volonté elle se réveillerait dans son lit mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la situation avait encore empiré !

Par ce que maintenant, trois des types qui étaient dans la salle auparavant, dont le type qu'elle avait frappé mais qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire, étaient devant elle et se disputait pour savoir qui allait battre la troupe de Marine. Il allait y avoir un carnage ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Echo expérimentait ce qu'était la vraie peur. Celle qui vous glaçait les membres, vous paralysait et vous faisait trembler de manière incontrôlable. Et elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette expérience ! Bordel ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait encore quelque chose à perdre ! Elle aurait du rire du danger, avoir dépassé le stade de la peur et de l'incompréhension pour avancer et résoudre son problème au lieu de le craindre ! Ce n'était pas en se recroquevillant dans un coin en tremblant qu'elle allait se sauver la vie ! Elle entreprit de respirer profondément pour se calmer, tandis qu'à côté, les trois capitaines commençaient à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. Elle sentit enfin la quiétude revenir dans son âme et sa respiration se fit encore plus sereine et profonde. Pendant ce temps, sans qu'elle ne le réalise, la température était en chute libre, à tel point que les pirates voyaient un nuage de condensation se formait à chacune de leur respiration.

« Oy, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'exclama Kid.

« Shishishi j'sais pas mais c'est marrant ! » répliqua Luffy sans faire grand cas du mystère.

Seul Trafalgar Law eut la bonne idée de véritablement chercher l'origine de cette chute de température, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder l'entrée du bâtiment, il avisa la drôle de fille qui avait fait son show un peu plus tôt, recroquevillé, la peau extrêmement blanche, entouré d'une sorte de brume blanche, avec des cristaux de glace se formant dans ses cheveux.

« Intéressant ! » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en se promettant de résoudre le mystère plus tard.

En attendant, il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter par ce que ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable et du verglas commençait à se former par terre. C'est alors qu'elle releva brusquement la tête en faisant craqueler la glace et se leva en s'étirant et en baillant. Lorsqu'Echo réalisa qu'elle se trouvait presque dans un frigo, et qu'elle n'avait même pas froid, elle eut une réaction étrange. Elle cligna des yeux trois fois puis posa un doigt sur le mur à côté d'elle, qui se mit immédiatement à givrer.

« Wouohouuuuuu c'est Noel ! » s'écria-t-elle ravi.

Puis elle réalisa que c'était d'elle que venait la fraicheur et écarquilla des yeux tandis que le regard de toute l'assistance se fixait sur elle. Elle était devenue toute blanche, mais vraiment blanche de partout, et Law ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait bouger alors que sa peau était visiblement gelée. Elle-même ne semblait pas particulièrement comprendre la situation, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier, et de s'en servir. Elle marcha jusqu'à côté des trois combattants et montra du doigt les marines en demandant aimablement :

« Ça vous embête si je test un truc ? »

Kid haussa les épaules, mais son regard trahissait une grande curiosité, tandis que Luffy se cura le nez en répliquant que non ça ne l'embêtait pas tant qu'elle lui en laissait. Law aussi était intéressé par le petit test et hocha silencieusement la tête. Alors, elle souffla. Et de ce souffle se forma une brume blanche qui gela les marines en face d'elle jusqu'aux os, les faisant trembler et claquer des dents. Echo sembla satisfait et leur sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus ! »

Et elle recula de quelque pas en essayant de voir si elle pouvait renverser la transformation. De leur côté, les trois pirates reprirent leur combats comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompu. Elle s'assise en tailleur par terre et se concentra pour redevenir normale. Elle sentit lentement la glace se résorber et se craqueler, et finalement elle retrouver forme humaine. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans défense ? Plus maintenant~ ! L'instant d'après elle se prenait un coup de clef à molette en pleine poire qui l'envoyer manger l'herbe, le nez dans le sol, les fesses en l'air, avec tout le glamour d'un… asticot sortant d'une pomme rouge.

« Hé ! C'est qui qui à pourrit mon groove sans le moindre état d'âme ?! » Rugit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Pas besoin de réponse, elle repéra immédiatement le punk qui se prenait pour magnéto ! Apparemment, c'était purement accidentel, sa tête venait de faire les frais d'un dommage collatéral, ce qui suffit pour faire baisser considérablement sa rage. Non, Echo n'était pas particulièrement rancunière, quand ce n'était pas volontaire, on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à celui qui avait fait une bêtise. En fait elle est probablement juste trop paresseuse pour se prendre la tête trop longtemps pour quoi que ce soit de désagréable, raison pour laquelle ses quelques rares relations amoureuses avait fini comme un dauphin étouffé par un sac plastique. Quand ça devenait trop compliqué, contraignant, ou ennuyant, elle lâchait le morceau, tout simplement. Quand il fallait tirer pour avoir sa partie de la couverture, elle laissait tomber et aller en chercher une autre dans le placard. Elle était très facile à vivre, ça oui. Mais presque inatteignable, par ce que pour la toucher au cœur, il fallait plus d'obstination, de détermination, et être un sacré borné pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois déserté de sa peur, elle se retrouva un peu… désœuvrée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, par où commencer pour retrouver Lily ? Autour d'elle, la bagarre avait pris de l'ampleur et tous les pirates présents s'étaient lancé dedans. Apparemment ils essayaient désormais de prendre la poudre d'escampette, et il était temps de songer à faire de même. Elle choisit le groupe le plus proche et le suivit avec dans l'idée de partir de son côté une fois le gros de la marine semé.

« Hé, tu comptes nous suivre longtemps ? » Lui demanda au bout d'un moment le punk magnétique.

« Désolé, je sais pas trop où aller et du coup je vous ai suivi ! » s'excusa-t-elle avec embarras.

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de partir de son côté alors qu'elle en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. Celui qui était, comme elle s'en était finalement rendu compte, le capitaine d'un équipage de pirate la fixa d'un air insondable avant de hausser les épaules comme si ça lui était égal et de continuer sa route.

« Tant que ne nous gêne pas fais c'que tu veux. » Répliqua-t-il finalement.

Venant d'un pirate sanguinaire c'était presque un billet doux, songea Echo en souriant et en continuant de les suivre. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir continuer sur leur pas encore un peu, même si elle devrait bien les laisser tranquille à un moment ou un autre. L'instant suivant, une gigantesque explosion se produisit sous son nez et ce n'est que par chance qu'elle ne fut pas prise dans le souffle. Une immense type noire avec des lunettes et des cheveux frisé leur faisait face, et comme elle commençait à développer une logique de l'immédiat elle en déduit qu'il avait produit l'explosion. Et visiblement il était connu. Elle entendu le mot Shishibukai mais ne compris pas ce que ça signifiait. Elle se souvint qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas se mettre sur leur route, alors elle se mit légèrement en retrait.

Juste après, un deuxième groupe de pirate arriva, et le combat qui s'en suivit fut… barbare et impressionnant, il fallait le dire. Elle resta fasciner par la chorégraphie d'enfer qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment désirée quoique ce soit avec ses tripes se surpris à vouloir mortellement avoir cette capacité à se battre. Depuis qu'elle était assez grande pour intégrer le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une menue mesure dans ce monde de 7 milliard d'individus souvent plus compétent qu'elle, la vie lui avait glissé dessus, mais à cet instant elle se surprit à la retenir et à vouloir en faire quelque chose. Mais dans son état, il valait mieux qu'elle ne bouge pas, car elle ne comprenait ni ne contrôlait ce nouveau pouvoir de glace depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas provoquer de désastre…

« C'est quoi cette excuse pourris ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec consternation.

Juste une autre excuse pour ne pas bouger son cul et risquer une défaite cuisante ou une humiliation terrible ! Elle se concentra pour invoquer à nouveau ce pouvoir qui faisait partie d'elle et redevint en un rien de temps blanche et froide comme la neige. Elle fonça ensuite sur l'ennemi et alors que tout le monde la croyait en mode opération suicide elle posa sa main sur une des jambes du géant, qui commença instantanément à geler. Alors elle s'agrippa fermement, comme une moule à son rocher, pour ne pas lâcher prise, en aucun cas, et bientôt ce fut la jambe entière qui s'était transformé en glaçon.

Elle croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avec ses lasers mais en réalité, il pouvait aussi en lancer avec ses mains, et elle n'échappa que de justesse à un tir mortelle en se laissant tomber par terre, sur le sol qui, gelant instantanément à son contacte, lui permis de glisser hors de portée en passant entre les jambes de l'ennemi. Juste après, quelqu'un finit le travail en donnant un coup de pied dans le morceau gelé qui explosa et déséquilibra totalement le truc qui s'effondra à terre. De là il ne resta plus qu'à l'achever. Echo regarda le tas de ferraille qui gisait par terre, comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Bien jouer.. » lâcha malgré lui Kid qui n'était pas fâché d'en avoir fini aussi vite.

« Euh… merci ? » dit Echo avec toute l'incertitude du monde alors que la glace commençait à se craqueler.

Le punk la fixa d'un air presque pensif avant de sortir avec de ses grand sourire sadique qui rappel au monde entier qu'à la base chez les animaux le sourire est un acte de menace :

« T'as fait tes preuves, le glaçon. Alors considère-toi comme engagé dans mon équipage. »

Elle le fixa avec deux grands yeux gris écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme pour gober les mouches, sous le choc.

« Sérieux ?! »

« Sérieux. »

« C'est grave cool wesh ! » s'exclama Echo en parodiant les rapeurs de son quariters sans que quiconque ne pige la référence.

Deux secondes plus tard, un nouveau géant identitque au précédent surgit devant eux avec fracas et Kid lui lança avec sadisme :

« Allé le glaçon, au boulot ! »

« Mademoiselle Ran Vahal, calmez vous s'il vous plait ! » s'écria un pauvre marine désespéré tremblant de peur.

« Puisque je vous dis que je suis pas votre putain de Ran Vahal merde ! » Rugit Lily en lui balançant en pleine poire un presse papier qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elle en avait par-dessus la tête des mademoiselles ! Ca faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cabine où on la traitait comme un morceau de sucre précieux et sans cervelle ! Depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de cette cellule sans lui laisser venir en aide à son amie, non seulement il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur son dos mais en plus on la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'elle leur répète qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Sylvie ?! Et qu'elle n'était certainement pas une héritière de quoi que ce soit !

Bon, en contrepartie elle avait pu prendre une douche et enfiler de vrais vêtements, et pas les pauvres loques gonflées de sel qu'elle avait sur le dos depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle en avait marre de cette situation… On la traitait comme une enfant alors qu'elle n'en était pas une, et on refusait de la laisser parler au responsable (parler c'est-à-dire luis faire bouffer sa connerie par le nez jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive).

« Dehors. »

« Hein ? » bégaya le marine.

« DEGAGE ! »

Sans demander son reste le pauvre homme bondit pour sortir de sa cabine, et elle ferma la porte à clef, puis cala une chaise sous la poignée avant d'aller s'étaler sur le lit de tout son long en soufflant. C'était la cata. Elle était on ne sait où, Echo était on ne sait où, apriori dans un monde différent du leur dont elles ne savaient rien et qui était suffisamment barbare pour autoriser l'esclavagisme. Elle serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine en se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller ! Si elle laissait éclater sa détresse s'en était finit d'elle !

Ces vacances étaient désastreuses ! Elle avait lu énormément d'histoire avec dimension parallèle et voyage dans d'autres univers, et à chaque fois, soit les héros y parvenait après avoir découvert un artefact mystérieux, soit par ce qu'ils étaient mort et qu'on leur donnait une seconde chance ! Sans parler du héros dans un de ses jeux vidéo qui vivait à la base dans un monde inventé et qui à la fin de l'aventure disparaissait totalement après avoir accompli ce pour quoi il avait été créé ! A quelle catégorie appartenaient-elles ? Probablement à la deuxième partie… Elles étaient mortes et ne rentrerais jamais chez elles !

Ils penseraient tous qu'elles étaient morte noyé, et elles auraient dut ! Au moins, ils auraient eu une chance de retrouver leur corps pour pouvoir faire leur deuil, et elle, sa lui évitait de se débattre dans un monde inconnu ou elle ne survivrait probablement pas longtemps ou sinon ne pourrait jamais être heureuse…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les affres du désespoir, la température augmenta dangereusement à tel point que tout le monde à bord cru qu'un incendie s'était déclaré ! On roua de coup sa porte en hurlant mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Puis elle sentit des chatouillements sur sa nuque et se redressa, agacé. Elle se figea. Le lit burlait ! Et ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'une rivière de flamme !

« Oh mon dieu je bruuuule ! » hurla-t-elle en fonçant vers la salle de bain pour se jeter sous le jet d'eau.

Les coups redoublèrent et une voix rauque de mauvaise humeur lui parvint aux oreilles :

« Ouvre cette porte morveuse ! »

« JE SUIS PAS UNE MORVEUSE OU SINON T'ES QU'UN VIEUX SNHOQUE ! » beugla-t-elle, véxé à mort en oubliant momentanément que sa chambre brulait.

Finalement, elle entendit un grand bruit et se dit qu'ils avaient dut défoncer la porte. Une grande agitation s'en suivit et le feu fut éteint avec empressement. Puis un grand type musclé aux cheveux argenté et à l'air mécontent surgit dans la salle de bain sans la moindre délicatesse.

« J'aurai pu être nue enfoiré de pervers de vieille homme lubrique ! » débita Lily en lui jetant le savon par-dessus la cabine de douche.

Elle dégoulinait et ressemblait à un chien mouiller. Rectification, elle était trempée et ressemblait à une princesse guerrière elfe qui avait chevauché en pleine tempête pour rejoindre son prince et l'avertir du danger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'aurait dit Echo en tout cas. Pour le colonel Smoker, elle ressemblait surtout à une sale gamine pyromane qui avait foutu le feu à son navire.

« Riche héritière ou pas, je ne tolèrerais pas que- »

« Puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas une putain de riche héritière ! Je ne m'appelle pas Sylvie mais Lily, et je suis majeur alors arrêtez de me traiter en gamine ! »

« Inutile de nier, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu a fugué, une escapade amoureuse peut être ? mais tu donnes du soucis à tes parents et- »

Elle pâlit brusquement à ses mots et l'eau qui coulait toujours se mit à s'évaporer tandis que ses cheveux se changeaient à nouveau en feu.

« Vous allez la fermer ! Je vous interdis de parler de mes parents ! Et continuez de me traiter de menteuse pour voir ! Je vous jure que si vous continuez je BRULE TOUT ! »

Smoker n'avait pas été formé pour résoudre ce genre de problème aussi soupira-t-il en levant haut les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, et si on en discutait tranquillement autour d'un repas ? »

Elle fixa, méfiante, puis souffla un bon coup et les flammes disparurent, tandis que la température redevenait supportable.

« Ok. Discutons. »

* * *

**Et voilà, nos deux héroïnes prennent des routes séparées l'une du coté de la Marine, l'autre coté Pirates ! Laissez vos commentaires et dites moi si je n'exagère pas trop ! **

**CCC off, à vous les studios ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! CCC de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les grlorieux lecteurs ayant laisser des review, auquel je vais répondre ici même ! **

**Dourou : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Moi même je suis très fan de Marco en ce moment, mais il n'apparaitra pas dans cette histoire :P Alors j'avoue que tu m'as posé LA question que j 'ai oublié de me posé, ou du moins a laquelle la suite ne répondra absolument jamais xD Donc je vais répondre ici le plus vaguement possible. Pour moi, leur voyage a travers les dimensions leur a donné un pouvoir en fait. Je conçois chaque monde comme ayant des propriété propre, notre monde a les caractéristique que l'on connait, mais le monde de One piece est plus généreux sur les capacité physique, il suffit de voir les personnages pour le réaliser, et les proportions des tailles etc. Donc pour rétablir l'équilibre, ces voyageuses ont reçut des pouvoirs leur permettant de s'adapter à ce monde. Je coirs fondamentalement au pouvoir humain, notre corps et notre esprit sont programmée pour survivre :P voilaaa J'espère que la suite te plairas ! **

**Cha : Merci de continuer de lire et de commenter :P Oui, j'ai eut un délire sur lady Gaga ! J'ai bien peur que mon esprit malade ne vous impose d'autre connerie du même type xD J'epsère que la suite te plairas !**

**Akane mitsuki: merci de ton commentaire, je suis ravis que mon histoire te plaise ! Et que mon écriture te palise aussi, malgré les fautes d'orthographe que je cultive comme d'autre cultive des champignons dans leurs frigo (euh... oui? Non, les gens normaux ne cultive pas de champignons dans leur frigo!)  
**

**En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture, et en remerciant encore une fois ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**

* * *

« Ta gueule ! » S'écria Kid à bout de patience.

« Je disais juste que… » commença Echo.

« Non. Tu ne disais rien. Ferme là ! »

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle rouvrait la bouche et elle soupira avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air buté. Le capitaine repris sa lecture du journal en l'ignorant royalement tandis que le reste de l'équipage évitait clairement de croiser son regard. Elle était brimée ! Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était de nouveau vêtement pour ne plus avoir à enfiler la tenue qu'elle portait depuis maintenant trois jours sans pouvoir la laver autrement qu'en prenant sa douche avec ! Elle resta plantée devant l'infâme bonhomme qui avait en plus le culot de mettre ses pieds sur la table alors que des gens MANGEAIENT dessus. Le temps passa, la salle se vida, mais elle resta planté devant le capitaine sans bouger en lui envoyant des ondes télépathiques pour qu'il cède. Quand la salle se fut totalement vidé, et qu'il eut enfin finit de lire les nouvelles (ou son horoscope, pour ce qu'elle en savait !) il replia le canard et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle hésitait à passer à l'approche : yeux de chaton larmoyant malheureux, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnerait contre un tel cœur de pierre ! Alors selon elle, l'obstination était la meilleurs solution, soit il finirait par en avoir marre, soit il serait admiratif devant un tel caractère borné digne d'un homme. S'en suivit un combat de regard qu'Echo finit par perdre volontairement par ce que dans les revues animales ils disaient toujours que le chef de meute réprimait violemment ceux qui n'obéissaient pas. Et comme les hommes étaient en quelque sorte des animaux doué de parole… bref elle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Bon. T'as cas piquer dans les affaires des autres, pour ce qu'ils s'en servent. »

C'était une putain de concession qu'il faisait là qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas sauter de joie. Tout plutôt que de rester un jour de plus dans ses loques !

« Merci ! » s'écria-t-elle en décampant pour aller farfouiller dans les affaires des autres. Elle emprunta une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle, un caleçon qu'elle lava six fois avant de s'en servir de short, et un foulard qu'elle noua sous sa poitrine pour ne pas faire trop maigrelette dans ce truc trop ample. Elle n'avait toujours que les chaussures de Lady Gaga mais elle était très confortable. Elle eut l'impression de revivre et pour la première fois depuis trois jours elle prit une douche sans ses vêtements et plus vraiment se laver. Quand elle sorti, elle sentait le savon de mec, mais au moins elle ne puait plus d'une odeur bizarre et indéterminée ! Elle avisa que c'était l'heure de sa corvée de pluche et trottina gaiment jusqu'à la cuisine.

Contrairement à ce que Kid avait crue, elle n'avait absolument pas rechigné à faire les corvées comme la cuisine ou le nettoyage. AU contraire elle avait sauté avec entrain sur le balai et réclamait même d'autre produit pour nettoyer ce « nie de microbe et de saleté que même les trolls fuiraient comme la peste et le choléra réuni ». Résultat, elle astiquait chaque jour une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille, et autant dire que ça lui prenait du temps et de l'énergie. Elle avait des ampoules aux doigts mais la satisfaction d'être utile ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer. En fait, elle noyait son inquiétude dans les tâches ménagères mais ça personne ne s'en rendait compte, à pars Killer qui sentait sa nervosité et voyait bien les cernes qui se creusait chaque jours sous ses yeux. La plupart des membres d'équipages faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas, quant aux autres… Disons que le blond les surveillait de près. Par ce que la jeune fille était loin d'être affreuse, c'était même tout le contraire, et elle récoltait sur son chemin des regards lubriques qui faisait honte au second de Kid. Pirate oui, sanguinaire, encore mieux, mais vulgaire malfrats qui s'en prenait aux femmes ça non. Il avait quand même un minimum d'honneur !

Mais il commençait à se lasser de servir de nounou aussi après le repas de midi il lui déclara sèchement :

« Retrouve-moi sur le pont dans dix minutes. »

Etonnée, elle répondit néanmoins à l'affirmative, s'occupa de la corvée de plonge et fila sur le pont. Sans un mot il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils descendirent à terre. Ils attendaient que le revêtement du navire soit posé ce qui prendrait encore une semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient dans un endroit à l'écart de la ville et de la marine et n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire niveau discrétion.

« Transforme toi » ordonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Active ton pouvoir, il est temps que tu apprennes à t'en servir si tu veux servir à autre chose que boniche. »

Ca, c'était un argument frappant et ultra motivant ! songea Echo en se concentrant. Elle n'avait plus utiliser son pouvoir depuis le jour de la vente mais se souvenait parfaitement comme faire. Elle commença à se transformer quand elle se prit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya au tapis en stoppant nette sa transformation.

« Bordel c'est quoi le délire ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Trop lente. A cette vitesse tu seras morte avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! » Répliqua durement son « mentor ».

Elle fronça les sourcils en frottant sa joue douloureuse. Donc elle devait d'abord apprendre à accélérer sa transformation ? Elle soupira et songea qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se prendre une raclé, mais elle se remise debout et se mit au travail.

Le soir, elle avait mal absolument partout. Mais elle fit quand même ses corvées dans la cuisine, alors même que ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée. Les choses sérieuses commençaient, et elle n'allait pas faire sa chochotte ! Elle se doutait vaguement que ce ne serait pas facile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta le lendemain matin en se levant, alors que les courbatures la tétanisaient presque. Mais elle refusa d'abandonner, elle irait en rampant s'il le fallait ! Killer ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle se présenta sur le pont ce midi-là, et ils reprirent l'entrainement comme la veille. Il n'eut aucune pitié, ni ce jour-là, ni les jours suivant. Echo était épuisé mentalement et physiquement, à tel point qu'elle était presque en pilotage automatique, mais elle tenait le coup, elle y mobilisait toute sa volonté. Elle n'aurait pu dire si elle faisait des progrès, mais quand à la fin de la semaine le tueur lui annonça qu'il ne l'entrainerait pas le lendemain, elle eut peur. Peur qu'elle soit trop nulle pour mériter son coaching. Alors, malgré tout, elle se leva, et se rendit sur terre pour s'entrainer.

Elle s'assise en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Elle souffla, et sut immédiatement qu'elle avait réussi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois secondes, ce qui était un énorme progrès comparé au trente secondes dont elle avait auparavant besoin. Le frais lui fit un bien quasi mystique, rafraichissant et apaisant la douleur de ses muscles, rendant l'air qu'elle respirait plus pur et plus revigorant. Ce fut un immense soulagement. Soudain elle se dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pourrait devenir une combattante digne de ce nom ! Et pour se le prouver, elle commença à explorer le champ des possibles.

Le soir, elle accomplit ses tâches avec un regain d'énergie et une bonne humeur qui n'échappèrent à personne, même pas à Kid qui pourtant n'était pas particulièrement attentif à ce genre de détail. Elle s'enferma dans la minuscule remise qu'on lui avait aménagée pour éviter qu'elle cause des problèmes : elle avait pour tout mobilier un matelas posé à même le sol, un oreiller qui aurait put être en bois et une couverture qui ne la réchauffait pas vraiment, et si elle résistait particulièrement au froid en tant normale, elle y était particulièrement vulnérable dans son sommeil. Cette nuit là pourtant, elle s'allongea sans s'en recouvrir et appliqua les techniques de méditation qu'elle avait apprise chez son ostéopathe. Elle récupéra beaucoup plus en quelques heures de méditation qu'en plusieurs nuits de sommeil et réalisa que son pouvoir n'était pas seulement la glace et le froid, mais la paix et le repos de l'âme. Etrange, pourtant pas tant que ça quand on songeait que le froid faisait s'endormir les gens pour ne plus jamais les réveiller.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure et s'habilla gaiment sans grimacer malgré les bleus multiples qui parsemaient encore son corps. Puis elle sorti dans le couloir prudemment et réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait pour le couloir qui était… sale. Crasseux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'entrainait en dédaignant le nettoyage ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était la saleté. Alors elle alla chercher son matériel et entrepris de récurer le couloir de fond en comble. Elle ne craignait pas de faire du bruit puisqu'elle était dans un endroit isolé du navire, pas loin des cales et de la salle des canons (dont elle ne s'était jamais approché pour ne pas faire de bêtise), suffisamment près du niveau de la mer pour ne pas risquer d'ouvrir le hublot quand ils auraient pris le large, enfin si tant est que le capitaine ne change pas d'avis et ne décide de la renvoyer dans la salle de vente.

Finalement, alors même qu'il l'avait invité à rejoindre son équipage, Kid ne faisait vraiment aps grand cas de son existence. En fait elle avait l'impression d'être transparente, ou un simple chat qu'on aurait embarqué pour débusquer les rats durant le voyage. Quand à son second, Killer, il n'avait pris en main son entrainement que pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose à l'avenir, elle n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait pas le profil de celui qui prend pitié des gens (tant mieux d'ailleurs). Quant aux autres membres, ils faisaient comme si elle n'était pas là où la considérait d'un regard lubrique qu'elle ignorait mais qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'était en parti à cause de ces derniers qu'elle dormait mal la nuit : elle craignait le soir ou l'un d'entre eux décide finalement de venir prendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours les geler sur place, ou même bloquer sa porte avec la glace. Petit à petit, elle devenait quelqu'un… enfin, autant qu'on peut changer en l'espace d'une semaine !

Quand elle eut finit ce couloir, elle se dit qu'elle devrait aller faire un tour dans la salle des repas, pour essayer d'enlever un peu l'alcool qui collait en plancher. Elle avait déjà essayer par trois fois de nettoyer cette salle sans succès (enfin de son point de vue par que pour ceux qui s'en chargeaient avant elle, elle avait bien bossé, c'était un des rares mots qu'on lui avait adressé, et le seul compliment). Elle s'immobilisa devant l'étendu du travail alors que le soleil commençait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez et commis l'erreur de prendre une grande inspiration qui la fit tousser à cause de l'odeur immonde chargé d'alcool.

« Oh putain ça devrait pas exister ce genre d'endroit ! » toussa-t-elle.

« Si t'es pas contente t'es libre de partir ! » grogna une voix pas encore tout à fait réveillé derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et recula d'un bon en manquant de hurler. Mais ce n'était « que » le capitaine qui semblait de très bonne humeur le matin ! ironie…. On aurait dit un ours à la fin de l'hiver qui sortait de sa tanière en mode pilote automatique. Il ne s'était pas encore « coiffé » ni maquiller, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il la pendrait par ses intestins s'il l'entendait prononcer ce terme.

« Hum, non non, c'est très bien ici ! Juste un peu… »

Comment qualifier ce champ putride de manière suffisamment diplomatique pour ne pas vexer son capitaine ?

« Bref, ça a besoin d'un petit coup de neuf ! » termina-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Il grogna en haussant les épaules et traversa la pièce pour sortir sur le pont. Bon, bah maintenant elle était obligé de nettoyer ça sinon elle se ridiculiserait devant Kid, si tant est qu'il se souvienne de l'entretiens, par ce que vus sa somnolence avancé elle en doutait un peu… Elle réfléchit à la démarche à suivre et eut une idée très bizarre, voir complètement loufoque mais qui avait ses chances de succès. Kid qui contrairement à ce que pensait Echo était en fait mentalement très réveillé mais juste ronchon le matin avisa par la porte ouverte son drôle de sourire. Quelques seconde plus tard elle se transformait glaçon ambulant et gelait l'interieur de la pièce, ce qui le fit bondir :

« Oy ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?! » S'écria-t-il en surgissant dans la salle.

Il se figea. Elle venait de s'emparer d'une sorte de raclette métallique et raclait tout ce qui était en relief sur le sol et qui partait avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela lui prit du temps, mais finalement, elle parvint à débarrasser tous le sol de leur crasse, balaya les copeaux puis relâcha sa transformation, faisant disparaitre la glace. Une bouillie infâme se tenait désormais dans le sceau, qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, mais la pièce n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Elle se débarrassa du sceau tout entier et revint dans la salle armé d'un torchon et d'une bouteille de cire.

« Bon, rete plus qu'à cirer tout ça et ce sera comme neuf ! Et j'égorgerais vif le premier pequenot qui renversera son verre par terre ! Par ce que merde, déjà c'est du gaspillage, mais en plus c'est crade, et maladroit, et que je sache un bon guerrier ne devrait pas être maladroit sous peine de mort ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se parlant tout haut.

« Alors ça je demande à voir ! » répliqua Kid d'une voix goguenarde.

Elle fit volteface et le fixa d'un air arrogant à la limite de la condescendance typiquement féminin.

« C'est vrai, je ne les égorgerais pas par ce qu'après se sera à moi de nettoyer le sang par terre, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais leur couper une main sans verser la moindre saleté ! C'est le bon côté de pouvoir geler ce qu'on veut en un instant. »

A ca grande surprise, au lieu de s'énerver devant la menace, il éclata d'un rire rauque et métallique qu'elle aurait qualifié de très virile si elle ne trouvait pas cette adjectif un peu trop… trop.

« Si t'en est capable, la stalactite, alors fais-le ! Ici c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne, alors t'embarrasse pas trop de morale sinon c'était la marine qu'il fallait rejoindre. »

Elle le fixa avec deux grands yeux, ébahis. En fait, ce qu'il venait de lui dire réglait la majorité de ses problèmes et même plus ! Si elle acceptait la philosophie pirate, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler philosophie, alors elle n'aurait plus à craindre les représailles hiérarchiques. Son capitaine lui-même venait de lui dire que si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Elle eut un immense sourire satisfait. Très bien ! Elle allait devenir une pirate !

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre ce termine et Echo fait son bonhomme de chemin dans l'équipage de Kid. Comme vous le constaté, Let it go c'est pas encore pour tout de suite xD Mais elle y travaille !  
**

**Qui choisiriez vous comme valentin (un peu en retard je sais, d'ailleurs ce serait plutôt une "saint valentin de l'horreur") :**

**1) Dofflamingo et ses gout douteux pour les spectacles de marionnette (comment ça cette fois ci c'est moi la marionnette?!) ; **

**2) Akainu qui à décidé de vous faire fondre (littéralement, qui a dit que les bains de magma était bon pour la peau, retourne à tes porno et laisse tomber les revue de beauté t'y pige que dalle !) **

**3) ou Barbe Noire qui n'a pas comprit que faire "un" avec une personne ne doit pas être pris au pied de la lettre (bordel, il fait noire la dedans, laisse moi sortir en plus tu pues même de l'intérieur!) **

**CCC rend l'entène, à vous les studios !** ~(°w°)~


	5. Chapter 5

**CCC vous salut ! Me revoilà pour poster un nouveau chapitre, qui sera cette fois ci sur notre chère Lily qui avait un peu disparut de la circulation (pas tant que ça... si ? Bon après comme je préfère Kid, du coup on voit plus Echo parce que voilà xD décision arbitraire de l'auteur qui s'assume !) **

**Bon, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps mais avant les réponses aux review : **

**Dourou: Merci de ta review, y'avait plein à lire, et j'aime ça ! (et oui, même les écrivain aime lire :P) Tu as plus ou moins bien cerné Echo : mot clef BORNEE ! xD Tétue, butée, etc... Ah, oui, Kidd est sadique. Bon après on 'la vue en tout et pour tout... dix minutes ? Or si on n'avait eut que dis minute de Luffy on continuerait de croire que c'est un crétin égoiste... ce qu'il est dans une certaine mesure xD Mais Kidd est un personnage intéressant parce qu'il fait plus pirate que gamin en camping comme Luffy xD Lui, quand il se bat avec des marines, aucun doute, y'a des morts. j'espère que mon interprétation continuera à te convenir, je suis aps sur xD j'ai peur... bref ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Kidd inspirant Echo, effectivement c'est un peu comme SHanks mais pas totalement, disons que le personnage de Kidd permet à Echo de comprendre qu'elle pose ses propres limites, et qu'il ne tient qu'à elle de les envoyer au loin et de les dépasser. Quand à Killer, vue le niveau de... n'importequoi de son capitaine,il en faut bien unde responsable, hors il à le profil ! xD Oui, le ménage il fallait y penser. Kidd a faillit avoir un attaque le pauvre... je m'inspire de ma propre experience, un jour j'ai marché sur un sol tellement salle à cause d'alcool renversé dessus que mes tong adhérait et que je devait les décoller à chaque pas O_o... Bon et pour la romance. Que dire. LIS ! xD Mais bon, soyons d'accord que les fic avec OC sont majoritairement l'écriture d'un fantasme donc je te laisse déduire. Merde, bientôt la réponse sera plus longue que le chapitre... XD voila ! **

**Miyakko: Merci d'avoir laissé cette review ! elle m'a fait super plaisir, c'est toujours la joie quand on me dit que j'écris bien :D Alors les fautes d'orthogrpahe, je le dis tout de suite... VOILA J'aime ça. j'aime faire des fautes ! /BAM/ non bon, j'aime pas vraiment ça, surtout que c'est comme des racines sur le chemin de la lecture, ça fait trébucher le lecteur et c'est jamais très agréable, mais en fait j'aime tellement pas me relire juste pour corrigerles fautes xD Bon, je ferais un effort. pourcechapitreseulement/SBAM/ Je suis contente que les personnages corresponde, c'est toujorus un peu la phobi de la fanficeuse xD Et pour les valentins, c'était le but xD J'ai trouve les PIRES au monde xD Pour ce qui est de ton offre de béta, le principe me laisse perplexe, je vais pas te refiler mon linge sale virtuel ! xDD Merci de dépasser mes fautes et de lire quand même :P **

**Cha: Sache que tout le monde àchoisi Dofflamingo. Parce que... et bah parce que Barbe noire est gros,et Akainu moche. Doffy lui au moin il est pas raté de partout. Et il à son arc perso xD Bref ! Libérééée délivréééeee notre petite Echo grandit :') Mais pas trop non plus sinon c'est pas drole :P Je suis sur que tu vas adoooorée la fin du chapitre xD Je reste réliste t'a vue, pas de traitement de faveur :P Kid la traite comme un investissement qui va devoir faire ses preuves, j'adore xD Si elel avait été avec les Mugi, elle aurait été tropbien traité, et n'aurait eu aucune mérite à son évolution alors que là, a part Killer elle est pas aidée xD Contre Aokiji, elle gagnerait, parce qu'elle a des seins, une bouille d'ange, alors qu'Aokiji est une grande perche flemmarde xD Bon aller, j'arrête un peu, mes réponses prennent graaaves de place xD **

* * *

Elle avait enfin finit par les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas Sylvie. Après avoir raconté trois fois à Smoker son histoire sans se soucier du fait que les gens normaux ne voyageaient pas d'un monde à l'autre, sa sincérité avait fini par payer.

« Donc en gros, votre navire à fait naufrage et toi et ton amie vous êtes retrouvée dans … dans mon monde donc, où vous avez été capturée par des marchands d'esclaves ? » Répéta Smoker, assez incrédule mais qui étrangement la croyait.

« Ouaip. J'y comprend pas grand-chose de plus, franchement je voulais pas y croire à cette histoire de changement de monde, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'imagination pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve que je fais pendant mon coma. » déclara Lily tout en enfournant un gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche en une seule fois.

Vue comme ça, elle ressemblait à un hamster, et même Echo n'y aurait rien vue de classe ni d'elfique à ce moment-là.

« Bien sur, si vous me croyez toujours pas, je peux vous faire une petite démonstration de ce que je connais de mon monde et que personne ne pourrait inventer avec autant de précision. » ajouta-t-elle après avoir dégluti.

« Ça ira merci, je te crois. » répliqua Smoker tout en observant stupéfait le débit avec lequel elle se goinfrait.

« Cool, donc vous allez pas m'emmener à ces Van truc ? »

« Ran Vahla » rectifia distraitement Smoker. « Non, de toute évidence ça le ferais mal si je leur ramenais une imposteur. Et puis je suis appelé ailleurs pour le moment, alors ce n'aurait pas été pour tout de suite de toute façon. »

Il y eut un silence ponctué par le cris des mouettes dehors, puis Lily reprit, rassasié :

« Donc t'es un Marine c'est ça ? »

« Ouai. » répondit Smoker en reprenant un cigare.

Lily hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Bon… et je vais devenir quoi moi ? »

Le silence lui répondit et elle fixa finalement Smoker avec une leur calculatrice dans le regard.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une stagiaire par hasard ? »

* * *

Comme elle le redoutait plus ou moins, ils passèrent finalement à l'action quatre jours après avoir pris la mer, autrement dit deux semaines après son arrivée dans l'équipage. Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de sa séance d'entrainement et qu'elle prenait sa douche, une demi-douzaine de grands gaillards forcèrent la porte alors qu'elle était sous le jet d'eau, en ricanant et en la relookant sans la moindre pudeur. Elle les atomisa. Dis minutes plus tard, alors que Killer avait eu vent qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup et qu'il arrivait devant la salle de douche, il trouva six de ses « camarades » même s'il ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, congelé dans le couloir devant la porte qui avait été soudée momentanément aux murs par un gros bloc de glace. Deux minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides mais un sourire hautain sur le visage, Echo sorti de la salle de bain et décongela la porte en déclarant simplement :

« C'est eux qui l'ont cassée. »

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire follement sadique et partit en direction de la cuisine en se séchant énergiquement les cheveux sans faire mine de les décongeler. Killer se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna à ses occupations, mais le soir même l'histoire avait fait le tour du navire et la jeune femme était au centre de l'attention. Brusquement, les six malheureux surgirent dans la salle des repas, encore dégoulinant et avec l'air furieux, et se jetèrent tous en même temps sur elle.

« Salope ! »

« TU vas nous le payer ! »

« Garce ! »

Comme la jeune femme était à la même table que Killer, Heat, et Wire, ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir un immense sourire à la Cheshire se peindre sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se lève gracieusement en leur déclarant aimablement :

« Je crois que vous faites une erreur sémantique ! Une salope, c'est une femme qui couche avec n'importe qui, ou en l'occurrence n'importe quoi. Ce qui n'a visiblement pas été mon cas. Et puis, entre nous, j'ai bien vue que je vous ai laissé de glace ! Je ne vous en veux pas, mais si vous continuez à m'insulter, je vous jure que je gèlerai votre virilité avant de la casser en milles morceau et de vous la faire bouffer ! »

Quelques hommes s'étouffèrent d'horreur dans l'assistance, tandis que d'autres pariaient déjà sur l'issue de l'affrontement. Enfin, ce ne fut pas un affrontement. La jeune midinette qui ne faisait peur à personne se transforma en moins de deux en une sorte d'esprit vengeur totalement blanc et couvert de cristaux de glaces et se mit en position de combat. Killer avait eu l'occasion de constater ses progrès qui avaient surgit du jour au lendemain mais n'en avait jamais fait les frais par ce que le but de l'entrainement pour l'instant était l'esquive. Il réalisa alors que ça ne servait à rien qu'elle esquive, quiconque l'aurait touché à cet instant aurait instantanément gelé. Lorsque le premier des cinq fonça sur elle, elle arma son pied qu'elle lui envoya en plein dans les bijoux de familles, ce qui fit frémir absolument tout le monde, même Kid qui regardait le conflit comme un américain moyen regardait un match de foot à la télé (enfin ça c'était une comparaison d'Echo par ce que Killer ne connaissait pas le foot ni la télé et encore moins les américains.) Et son entrejambe gela. Et tout le monde sut à l'air psychotique de la jeune fille qu'elle tiendrait parole.

« Dit bonjours à ta nouvelle vie d'eunuque ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en lui envoyant un deuxième coups.

Mais les six étaient solidaires, et un des camarades du future castré parvint à dévier le coup et se retrouva avec les deux bras gelés jusqu'aux épaules.

« Oh ! Je viens de penser… si je coupe un bras, vu que je le gèle, je peux m'en servir comme d'une massue ! »

Les quatre rescapés reculèrent, terrifiés. Puis ils réalisèrent que tout le monde les regardait, y compris le capitaine, et il ne fut plus question de reculer. Ils entreprirent de l'encercler mais la jeune femme était malgré les apparences très remontée. Par ce que, mine de rien, ils avaient voulu la violer, et même si elle les en avait empêché, même si cela avait viré à une situation presque comique, certaines choses étaient impardonnables.

« Ça vous amuse de vous en prendre à plusieurs contre une pauvre nana et de lui tendre une embuscade quand elle prend sa douche hein ? Vous vous êtes cru plus fort, sans quoi vous ne l'auriez pas envisagé… C'est dégoutant. »

Elle leur lança un regard plein de mépris.

« Qu'une bande de loques pareil se prétendent être des hommes, c'est dégoutant. Vous me faites vomir ! »

Et elle cracha au visage de celui qui était le plus proche. Il gela entièrement et instantanément. Alors elle lui prit son sabre, qui devint immédiatement de glace, laissant un nuage de condensation sur son passage, et planta le bout directement dans l'entrejambe du quatrième des six. Elle se retourna et fit face aux deux restants qui bouillaient de rage, ce qui ne leur serrait d'aucun secours. Elle se contenta de souffler un coup, et un nuage de neige les pétrifia totalement sur place. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillis sa performance, à sa grande surprise. On lui donna l'accolade et on la félicita pour la belle raclée qu'elle leur avait mise. Visiblement les six crétins n'étaient pas particulièrement appréciés, ou sinon sa démonstration de force la rendait digne d'attention. Le fait est que pour la première fois en deux semaines, on lui demanda son nom.

« Je m'appelle Echo ! Echo Cordell. Et le premier qui renverse une goutte d'alcool par terre, je lui gèle le cul jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Echo ! »

Elle eut envie de pleurer, et s'éclipsa rapidement sur le pont pour ne pas s'humilier en leur montrant à quel point elle était sensible. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même sous l'eau, en direction de l'île des hommes poissons, si bien qu'elle ne put apercevoir d'étoiles, mais elle s'accouda à la rampe pour fixer les fonds marins. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, juste l'obscurité à laquelle échappait le navire grâce à des lumières réparti sur tout le pont. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, elle se retrouva dans un silence absolu. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue au naufrage… Contrairement à Lily, elle n'avait pas perdu conscience tout de suite, et les avait sentis tomber, tomber, et s'enfoncer dans le néant. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle finirait écrasée par le navire qui coulait, ou se ferait dévorer par des requins. Ces minutes avaient été les plus longues et les plus terrifiantes de son existence, et elle en faisait des cauchemars. Chaque nuit. Et le pire était qu'elle ne se réveillait pas au beau milieu de la nuit, non, du soir, jusqu'à son réveil le matin, elle se noyait. Elle frémit en songeant qu'il faisait froid dans les abysses, un froid qui l'atteignait en plein cœur.

« On aurait pu croire qu'une stalactite pareil ne pouvait pas avoir froid. » Fit remarquer le capitaine pirate qui venait de sortir à son tour.

« En fait, le froid ne disparait que quand je suis transformée. Le reste du temps, je suis… normale. »

C'était faux. Le reste du temps, le froid restait, mais seulement il était concentré autour de son cœur. Au début, elle n'avait rien senti, puis, plus elle se transformait, plus elle prenait conscience du froid que la transformation laissait en elle. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait plus jamais la réchauffer. Mais en réalité, tout à l'heure, quand on l'avait enfin accepté, elle s'était durant un bref instant réchauffée, avant de se glacer tout aussi rapidement. La contrepartie d'un tel pouvoir probablement.

« C'était plutôt pas mal comme combat. » Lança au bout d'un moment Kid.

« Merci. »

Brusquement, il lui pointa un pistolet sur la tempe, et elle entendit clairement le bruit de la sécurité qui était relâché.

« Mais là, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

Sa gorge se serra et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, à cause de la menace de mort imminente mais aussi… de quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia pas mais qui la fit frissonner.

« N-non… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as encore du chemin à faire si tu veux jouer les caïds ! » s'écria-t-il, moqueur, en rangeant son arme et en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol, totalement tétanisée. Bordel, elle jouait sa vie ! Et il avait fallu lui coller une arme sur la tempe pour qu'elle le réalise enfin… Elle se releva, les jambes flageolante, et tituba jusqu'à son cagibi. Elle ferma la porte et, finalement, se laissa glisser contre le battant, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et resta là, à fixer le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Non. Elle n'était pas une caïd. Elle n'en deviendrait probablement jamais une, qui cherchait elle à tromper ?! Elle n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque, qui avait un besoin maladif d'attention et était terrifié par la solitude tout en la recherchant.

« Lily… Où es-tu ? »

Elle avait besoin d'un ami, d'un allier, de quelqu'un à qui parler vraiment, pour lui confier ses peurs, ses cauchemars, et qui l'écouterait et la rassurerait. Mais est ce que cette personne existait réellement quelque part ? Elle avait passé sa vie à fuir les autres et leurs attentes, par ce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur et n'était qu'une grosse déception. Or, ce genre de relation ne se jouait pas à sens unique, et elle ne serait jamais capable de rendre à celui qui l'aiderait le moindre service… Il fallait être forte, et s'aider elle-même ! Et tant pis si elle n'avait personne de proche avec qui partager ses peines et ses joies ! Elle deviendrait de glace. Jusqu'à avoir retrouvé Lily.

* * *

**Et voilà, ça allait mieux et puis finalement non xD Mais c'est mieux comme ça, ce serait pas intéressant sinon :P **

**J'ai une question a vous poser, est-ce que vous préféreriez que l'on voit un peu plus Lily ? Parce que j'avoue que je l'ai un peu relégué dans le cagibi de cette histoire. Tout est écrit mais je pourrait rajouter des bouts, à vous de voir ! **

**J'espère que mes blagues vous font rires (marrez vous, mais c'est grave important pour moi !) j'espère que je vous fais rire et que lire vous fait passer un bon moment ^^**

**Sondage à la con de la semaine : remise des prix du meilleur acteur de One Piece ! les nominés sont :  
1) Luffy, pour son interprétation de triple crétin qui leurre le monde entier alors qu'en fait c'est un génie diabolique.  
2) Ace qui arrive à faire croire qu'il dors alors qu'en fait il entends tout ce qui fait lui le deuxième génie diabolique de One Piece qui a réussit à se fairepasser p our mort (mais il n'est pas mort ! -dansledéni-)  
3) Zoro, qui depuis le début nous à tous dupé : son sens de l'orientation déplorable est en réalité du à sa cécité parce qu'il refuse de mettre ses lunettes ! (Tashigi mais en plus séxy xD)  
**

**A la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Roule et jeunesse ! Je suis en vacances, le chapitre précédant était court, et j'ai eut des review presque tout de suite, alors voilà: la suite ! **

**Dourou: Oui, Smoker l'a crut, parce que... parce que quand tu as déjà eut affaire à Luffy, tu commence à croire que le monde est plus grand que prévu xD Oui, Echo est mon personnage préféré, Lily c'est le OC d'une amie que j'intègre à peut près dans tout ce que j'écris (contrat : elle intégre mes oc dans ses fic, et moi les siens dans les miennes xD) mais du coup je maitrise mieux Echo. Et puis bon la marine hein... j'avoue que j'avais la flemme d'y réfléchir xD Quelques unes de tes questions trouverons réponse dans ce chapitre. ... Kid.. intelligent ? Euh, m maintenant que tu le dis on peu appeler ça de l'intelligence... ou un bon instinct... je me suis jamais intéressé au comment du pourquoi xD Je me contente d'écrire ces réactions comme je les sens xD VOilà voilà, je te laisse lire tranquille et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires :D **

**Cha: Merci de ta review o/ Bon et bah je vais trouver un peu comment mieux la développer :P En fait a défaut de forte, je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'autorise à faire preuve de violence, ce qui est très mal perçu dans notre monde. Il faut le temps qu'il faut pour briser les tabous :P Et oui, j'allais faire un truc comique quand j'ai réalisé que merde, ils avaient quand même voulu la violer. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était grave quoi xD Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire :DD**

* * *

Elle avait légèrement merdé. Un tout petit peu. Bon allé, en toute sincérité : elle avait merdé grave ! Le navire était en feu. Pas le sien ! Celui des pirates qu'ils étaient sensé amener à Impel Down. Les cons, pourquoi ils s'étaient défendu aussi ? Si cet espèce de babouin puant ne l'avait pas agressé elle n'aurait jamais eu à se défendre et n'aurait pas plus ou moins accidentellement mis le feu au bateau, aux pirates, et aux soldats pas assez rapide pour ramener leur fesses du bon côté. Résultat, elle s'était reçu l'engueulade de sa vie, même Echo n'avait crié autant le jour où elle avait mangé le dernier cookie, et elle s'était enfermé dans sa cabine pour faire la gueule.

Et là, elle réalisa que d'énormes cloques étaient en train d'apparaitre sur ses mains, ce qui la fit légèrement paniquer, alors même qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout la douleur des brûlures. Mais l'odeur et la vue de ce spectacle lui donna la nausée.

« Oy, Lily, ouvre cette porte. » s'écria d'une voix lasse Smoker de l'autre côté. « Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de sanction. »

Elle lança un regard paniqué vers la porte en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fermer à clef. Elle se leva, tituba vers la porte mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, celle-ci émit un frémissement qui fit éclater une des cloques. Alors, perdit connaissance et en prime se cogna la tête contre la porte dans un bruit sourd.

« Oy, Lily tu m'entends ? Ouvre cette porte ! »

Bien sûr, elle n'entendit strictement rien, et son absence de réponse ne pouvait signifier que deux choses pour Smoker : soit elle était tellement puéril qu'elle refusait de lui parler, soit quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Or, il est bien connu que dans le doute, il faut agir comme si le pire était en marche, ce qui motiva le marine en envisager le pire du pire. Pour peu qu'elle soit en train de se vider de son sang devant la porte, il ne pouvait pas défoncer la porte sans risquer de lui démonter le crane dans un joyeux craquement.

« Bordel ! »

Il jura et jaillit dans la chambre d'à côté sans rien demander pour se précipiter vers le hublot qu'il ouvrit avant de se transformer en fumer pour rejoindre par l'extérieur celui de la cabine de Lily. Quand il la vit étendu devant la porte, son sang ne fit qu'une tour (ou sa fumée ?) et il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur (l'avantage a se changer en fumée, c'est que même quand c'est pas large, les fesses passent, ce qui évite les scène embarrassantes.) Puis il se précipita auprès du corps et pesta en réalisant qu'elle était inconsciente. Depuis combien de temps ? Puis il senti l'odeur de brulé et avisa ses bras. C'était… une véritable horreur et il n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que ça pouvait causer. Ni une ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'amener prestement à l'infirmerie en pestant contre à peu près tout ce qui croisa son chemin, sol, mur, soldat, air. Quand il déboula dans la salle envahi par les marines aux fesses brulés, un regard suffit pour qu'on lui cède le passage. Il était évident pour lui que les brulures de la jeune femme étaient très graves et cette idée était intolérable.

Elle était trop frêle pour qu'il tolère qu'elle soit blessé, et beaucoup trop précieuse pour se battre, quoiqu'elle en pense d'ailleurs. Quand il l'avait accepté comme « stagiaire » il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'autoriserait à se battre, et à chaque fois qu'ils attaquaient des pirates, il la chargeait plutôt de faire la liaison entre les différents postes de marines et de communiquer la situation. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle brule des bateaux merde ! Résultat, elle était gravement blessée. Et pourtant, quand il l'avait réprimandé une demi-heure plus tôt, elle était au meilleurs de sa forme. Et comme il était un rare personnage principal de cette histoire à se servir de son cerveau, il était persuadé que c'était sa capacité à tout cramer qui s'était retourné contre elle.

« Doc, tu crois que tu peux arranger ça ? » demanda Smoker en allongeant la jolie jeune fille sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Doc grimaça mais entreprit immédiatement de l'examiner.

« C'est… effroyable. Comment c'est elle fait ça ? »

« Ca, on va bientôt le savoir. » Répliqua Smoker entre ses dents.

* * *

« Je veux pas le savoir ! » s'écria Kid en envoyant voler la table où se trouvait couramment le déjeuner de cinq personnes.

Echo cligna des yeux, déstabilisés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le capitaine péter un câble, pourtant elle entendait des rumeurs au sujet de ses crise de rage mémorable depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage. Mais ce qu'elle voyait était… impressionnant, et particulièrement terrifiant. Et aussi étrangement fascinant. S'il avait fallu résumer tout ça en un mot, elle se serait contentée de dire « Wouah ! », enfin, en supposant qu'elle ait un minimum d'esprit et veuille bien prendre la peine de manquer une goutte du spectacle. Elle ne râla même pas quand tout se renversa par terre en salissant son précieux parqué (oui, c'était désormais le sien au même titre que TOUT ce qu'elle nettoyait). Alors que tout le monde s'était précautionneusement éloigné du capitaine (voir en ayant carrément déserté la salle des repas) elle restait tranquillement assise sur sa chaise, avec la sérénité d'une reine sur son trône.

« Fais chier ! Ce crétin de chapeau de paille se la pète beaucoup trop ! » rugit Kid.

Echo commençait petit à petit à comprendre la situation. En fait, il faisait une crise de jaloux aigue ! Apparemment le pirate prenait très à cœur sa rivalité avec les deux autres qu'elle avait vue à Shabondy : Monkey D Luffy (qu'elle appelait secrètement Saru-chan) et Trafalgar Law (qu'elle n'appelait tout simplement pas par ce qu'il faisait trop sociopathe et pas assez psychopathe pour avoir besoin d'attention). Apparemment, Saru-chan avait fait un truc énorme qui lui avait valu plusieurs pages dans les journaux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était grave excessif comme réaction. Après tout, c'était juste quelque ligne dans le canard local, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Pourtant il réagissait presque comme une adolescente pré pubère furieuse que sa meilleure amie ai piqué son mec. L'image la fit pouffer, ce qui lui attira le courroux du capitaine et laissa à penser aux autres qu'elle était suicidaire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » grogna Kid avec promesse de mille souffrances dans sa voix.

« Ca ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en montrant le journal. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre de ce qui est écrit la dedans ! Je suis sure que trois page plus loin il y a l'horoscope du jour et les conseils diététique d'un imbécile de médecin qui veut faire sa loi ! »

Il la fusilla du regard :

« Ca, comme tu dis, est lu par tous les putains d'habitant de toute les salopes de mers ! »

« Ouai, n'empêche que c'est typiquement ce qu'on appelle un canard. C'est quoi le problème ? Que Mugiwara ait fait un gros coup, ou que ce soit dans le journal ? Si tu n'avais pas lu se journal tu n'en aurais rien eut à foutre de son contenu et des faits et geste de l'autre crétin ! Un peu comme moi en ce moment en fait ! Sauf que maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à foutre par ce que t'a totalement dégueulassé le sol et que ma bouffe s'est retrouvé par terre ! Merde, on s'en fout de ce qu'il fait, où de ce que les gens savent qu'il a fait ! On y était même pas ! Si tous ce voyage n'est qu'un putain de concours à qui pissera le plus loin alors autant faire demi-tour tout de suite ! Tu veux une première page dans les journaux ? Ok ! On kidnappe un journaliste, on le force à rédiger un putain d'article trois fois meilleurs que celui-là et pouf ! en trois jours s'est bâché ! Chacun sa putain d'aventure ! Il était là ou tu n'étais pas, grand bien lui fasse ! Maintenant il est peut-être temps de réfléchir à où t'es et ce que tu veux. Par ce que tu dois bien avoir un putain d'objectif pour t'être lancé dans cette putain d'aventure avec ce putain d'équipage non ?! »

C'était les mots d'une nana qui ne savait certes rien sur ce monde mais qui en connaissait long sur les médias et leur influence sur les esprits. Combien avait déjà perdu de vue leur but pour ne plus chercher qu'à fanfaronner dans les unes des magazines ?

« Si tu voulais être une star, fallait te lancer dans la chanson ! » Conclut-t-elle rageusement, énervé par son propre speech, avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre dans sa chambre dans un silence de mort.

Elle claqua la porte et se jeta sur son matelas cabossé en maudissant l'univers et les hommes. Elle avait plus de raison que lui d'être en colère, et pourtant est-ce qu'elle piquait sa crise en publique comme ça sans se soucier des conséquences et des dégâts qu'elle causait ? NON ! Elle retira rageusement les gants qu'elle avait trouvés et remonta ses manches. Ses bras étaient blancs et froid comme la mort. Elle était morte, noyé, puis avait ressuscité dans un monde qui n'était le sien, avait été traité en esclave, fuit, perdu son amie, était embauchée par une bande de babouins sans cervelle qui ne jurait que par la force, c'était creusé sa place, et réalisait maintenant que son temps été compté et qu'elle ne survivrait pas suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver Lily. Pire, elle était persuadé que son amie était dans la même situation qu'elle avec quelque variante (elle lui souhaitait chaleureusement d'avoir trouvé moins stupide que l'équipage du Kid) et qu'elles allaient mourir après avoir eu l'espoir que non. Elle grinça des dents. Elles n'avaient survécu que pour mieux mourir plus tard, mais en le savant à l'avance, à l'instar d'un cancéreux se voyait lentement rongé par la maladie ! C'était trop cruel !

« J'aurai clairement préféré mourir à ce moment là… » Murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Eviter les cauchemars, la peur, la solitude, et surtout l'espoir…

« Oy, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et fit volteface en mettant prestement ses bras dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ! Merde, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le peux qu'elle avait acquis en laissant voir sa faiblesse ! Les pirates, et surtout Kid, méprisaient la faiblesse et elle n'avait pas l'énergie de supporter du mépris maintenant…

« Généralement on frappe avant d'entrer ! » Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Je t'ai posé une question. » Rétorqua Kid en plissant les yeux, contrarié.

« « Ca » se sont mes bras. » déclara Echo en relevant la tête. « Ils te posent problèmes peut-être ? »

Elle recula avec empressement en le voyant s'avancer avec un air exaspéré, comme si elel n'était qu'une sale gamine désobéissante ne voyant pas plus bout que le bout de son nez.

« Sort d'ici ! » rugiit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. « Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Ou de celle de Mugiwara si ça te plait tant que ça ! Mais ne t'avise pas de foutre un pied dans les miennes ! »

« Mais je t'en pris, empêche moi de faire ce qui me chante ! » Répliqua Kid avec un sourire mauvais. « Ah moins que… ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'en es pas capable ! »

Elle pesta en réalisant que ses gants étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et tira sur ses manches pour en cacher le plus possible. Pas évident de fuir quand on avait les deux bras dans le dos et que la seule sorti était bloqué ! D'autant plus qu'elle était maintenant terrifié à l'idée d'utiliser son pouvoir et d'accélérer le processus ! Finalement, Kid l'attrapa d'une main par le col de sa chemise et la souleva à au moins vingt centimètre du sol sans le moindre effort, puis saisi un de ses bras pour la forcer à le lui montrer. Elle était gelée et faillit se mettre à claquer des dents tandis qu'il remontait sa manche et fronçait les sourcils devant ce qu'il voyait. Son bras était blanc, et on voyait pleinement les veines qui n'apparaissaient pas bleu mais violet carmin tant sa peau était transparente.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'écria Echo en se débattant.

« C'est comme ça depuis quand ?! »

« Lâche moi ! »

« Réponds à la question bordel ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu gères plus rien ?! »

« J'AI JAMAIS RIEN GERER ! » Rugit-elle rageusement alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux avant de geler instantanément en lui brulant la rétine ou la peau pour les plus rapides. « Depuis que j'ai atterri dans cette putain de dimension je gère que dalle ! Je survis, je me débats à la surface de l'eau alors que je sais que je vais me noyer quoiqu'il arrive ! Et ce putain de pouvoir, depuis qu'il s'est déclenché, je sais même plus ce que le mot chaud veut dire ! Maintenant lâche moi tout de suite où je te gèle les os et tant pis si ça ne fait que rapprocher l'échéance !»

Elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage mais ça ne le mit pas en rogne comme elle l'avait espéré, et il ne la balança pas à l'autre bout de la puisse pour se venger. Non, il se contenta de la fixer avec un regard scrutateur, comme s'il avait réellement écouté sa diatribe et s'intéressait à son problème. Mais c'était faux, Echo le savait. Il réfléchissait seulement à comment se débarrasser d'elle sans avoir trop mauvaise conscience ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Puis un grand sourire de prédateur étira soudain ses lèvres et elle se dit qu'il devait avoir trouvé une idée particulièrement retord pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir suivi ce maudit jour à Shabondy.

« Alors comme ça tu ne sais même plus ce que le mot chaud veut dire hein ? » lança-t-il d'une voix grave et rocailleuse qui la fit frissonner –d'effroi bien sûr ! « Je devrais pouvoir t'aider sur ce point ! »

Puis il la plaqua contre le mur –toujours à vingt centimètre du sol, avant de prendre sauvagement possession de sa bouche, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents violemment. Echo écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur et incompréhension et si elle avait pu s'exprimer, elle aurait probablement beuglé un what the fuck pas très élégant mais qui traduisait parfaitement son état d'esprit –au moins les dix première secondes. Après ? Elle s'embrassa. Pas littéralement, elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir, mais sa température interne grimpa au moins de dix degré, si ce n'est plus, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en abandonnant toute résistance. Se moquait-il d'elle ? D'où venait cette idée saugrenue de l'embrasser sinon de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait réchauffer n'importe qu'elle femme, même une femme givrée ? C'était les seule raisons logiques de ce geste, et pourtant elle refusa de l'entendre et, durant quelque instant, elle n'eut plus froid. Puis il s'écarta, la relâcha, et la glace fut de nouveau reine.

« Il va falloir que tu percute quelques truc, Echo. » déclara Kid, le souffle court. « Primo, ne me donne pas d'ordre. Deuzio, ne me provoque pas. Troizio, n'espère même pas que je vais te laisser tranquille après tout ce que tu viens de me balancer, que ce soit là maintenant, ou tout à l'heure ! Le capitaine ici, c'est moi. Et dès le moment où tu as posé un putain de pied sur ce navire, tu es devenu MA propriété ! »

Elle ne put rien répliquer, par ce qu'elle avait la tête vide. Il déclara finalement avec arrogance :

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, je prends soin de ce qui m'appartiens la plupart du temps. »

Puis il partit tranquillement d'un pas léger sans réalisé qu'il venait de lui déclarer la guerre. Si elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait s'accommoder de la situation en ayant enfin l'occasion de retrouver un peu de chaleur dans sa vie, elle fit une croit dessus. Il était strictement hors de question qu'elle cède a cet espèce de goujat qui se croyait tout permis ! Il croyait qu'il la contrôlerait ? Quelle blague ! Il venait juste de réveiller le pire en elle, cette partie qu'elle avait enterré car elle était trop difficile à gérer et où sommeillait son ego, sa frustration envers la vie et la rage qui guidait tout cela d'une main sure.

« C'est la guerre ! »

* * *

**VOILA ! xD Entre Lily qui cuit, et Echo qui se rebelle, je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer xD J'ai pas grand chose de plus à ajouter, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**Début de la romance (?!) n'est-ce pas Dourou? xD Même si on voit mal où ça va mener xD Et pour une fois, un sondage qui n'est pas truché ! xD **

**Ils vous offrent des fleur, lequel repartira avec votre coeur?  
1) Sanji, il vous a offert un... bouquet de fraises bien mure ! *ça sent bon!*2) Ussop, il s'est égratigné les doigts pour vous faire un bouquet de roses sauvages de toutes les couleurs !  
3) Chopper, même si une barbe à papa n'est pas à strictement parlé un bouquet de fleur... la canne à sucre est une plante non ?  
**

**A vous les studio, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CCC Back on trail ! Chapitre 7 avec le début de la GUERRE mwahahah ! J'espère que vous aller aimer, moi je me suis bien amusé avec ce chapitre. **

**Eyilin : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Cha : Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! L'excellence, uhuh ~(°w°)~ Ravie que la scène ait un tel succès :P pourtant c'est de la domniation pure et dure, associé avec un machisme époustouflant, mais bon avec des pecs tout est pardonnable :P Après tout tu peux prendre Sanji comme serviteur, et Chopper comme animal de compagnie, du coup tu gagne en prime ta place chez les Mugiwara ! xD **

**Dourou: Et oui, Smoker est inquiet, ce type à filé de l'argent à une morveuse pour qu'elle puisse se racheter une glace alors qu'elle l'avait écrasé sur son pantalon, alors s'inquiéter pour la reine des elfes c'est une bonne idée ! Oui oui, notre chère Echo souffre un peu, il faut bien ça pour compenser avec son super pouvoir xD Et on est d'accord que Kidd est une sombre crétin macho qui prend tout pour un défi à sa virilité xD Ca me tue la façon dont il fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il devrait ! xD Tu vas voir leur relation ne va pas être conventionnelle du tout :P J'en suis plutôt fière en fait ! Et surtout, ne te brime pas pour tes review, moi quand c'est long, j'aime ça ! xD J'espère que le liens pour les fics de Mizumiii t'ont plut! ^^ **

**Voila sans plus tarder, la suite ! **

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle avait gelé la porte de la cabine du capitaine, remplacée toutes les vices des portes par des vices en glace qui fondraient petit à petit et fulminait de ne pas savoir quand elle pourrait prendre la fuite, par ce qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la prochaine île. Et comme elle avait décidé d'arrêter de faire des efforts, elle était retournée se boucler dans sa chambre, ou du moins la nouvelle chambre qu'elle s'était trouvée. Par ce que la première servirait désormais de leurre : elle avait congelé en entière pour faire croire qu'elle y était toujours, mais en fait elle avait migré dans une salle abandonné au plus près de la coque, humide et un peu moisi qu'elle était actuellement en train de remettre en état pour y vivre correctement. La question de l'humidité avait rapidement était réglé, mais pour la moisissure comme elle avait besoin d'un exutoire à la rage qui ne la quittait pas, elle la grattait avec une raclette métallique. Après, elle poncerait le sol, le cirerait, et irait voler un hamac dans la remise ainsi que des couvertures et des oreillers, des vrais, quitte à les voler dans les dortoirs.

Elle n'avait pas faim, et elle était tellement gelé qu'elle ne sentait même pas les cloques sur ses doigts du au frottement du métal sur sa peau. Quand sa colère commença à retomber, elle savait à quoi s'attendre : la déprime. Elle commença à broyer du noir et se concentra sur sa tâche pour ne pas craquer. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'était impossible et très douloureux. Elle soupira mais ne s'arrêta pas. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici, elle en était sûr, par ce que la porte était caché par des tonnes de caisses et de tonneaux, à tel point qu'elle-même ne l'avait trouvé que par pure chance. Si Kid parvenait jusque-là pour la torturer encore, alors autant se jeter à l'eau tout de suite !

Elle savait que ce type ne se souciait pas d'elle. C'était juste bien commode d'avoir sa catin à domicile, qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu de chaleur en échange ! Ça c'était bien un raisonnement typiquement masculin, et ça la mettait hors d'elle presque autant que sa lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou pour pleurer jusqu'à mourir déshydratée. Par ce que mis à part son horripilante décision qu'elle lui appartenait, elle l'aimait bien. Et elle aurait même pu aimer cet esprit de possessivité s'il n'avait pas seulement été dicté par ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon ! Elle admirait son coté qui acceptait les autres et leur laissait une chance de faire leur preuve, et son caractère colérique qui restait sous la surface la plupart du temps sans jamais vraiment disparaitre. Elle était tellement envieuse de ce talent à s'entourer de gens qui croyait en lui et surtout du petit groupe restreint qui faisait probablement parti de ses amis même si eux même n'auraient jamais déclarer ça à voix haute. Elle aurait voulu en faire partie, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'a cause de son putain de cul et de sa trop bien foutu poitrine elle passe du rend de camarade à celui de putain privé ?!

Elle avait sa fierté bordel ! En plus réaliser ça lui avait plus ou moins brisé le cœur, grâce à Dieu elle n'en était pas amoureuse mais ça faisait un sacré choc quand même ! Elle en était arrivé à le respecté et à penser qu'il avait de l'envergure et là, pouf ! Comme l'affaire DSK ! Il était passé de favoris au présidentielle à grosse déception de l'année ! Elle pouvait pardonner quand on lui faisait du mal, mais quel remède existait-il contre la déception ? Aucun. Par ce que qui déçoit une fois sera toujours capable de recommencer. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller. C'avait toujours été comme ça quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un : au début elle l'adorait, puis il la décevait, et elle ne ressentait plus à son égard qu'une indifférence tintée de malaise et elle s'en allait sans explication. La situation n'était pas tout à fait la même mais le schéma serait le même. Elle était déçu, donc elle partait.

« C'est con comme raisonnement ! » déclara Lily dans son esprit, c'est ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois qu'Echo lui racontait les raison de ses ruptures.

« Peut-être, mais c'est ma raison. » Répliqua Echo à voix haute en haussant les épaules.

« Ta connerie ouai ! »

« Si tu veux ouai. »

« Non mais sérieux, t'a quel âge ? C'est les gamins qui se lasse de leur jouet cassé, t'es plus profonde que ça vieille branche ! »

« Oh toi la ferme hein ! De toute façon c'est clair que je vais pas me laisser traiter comme ça ! Tu préfères que je me laisse traiter comme un objet sans volonté ?! »

« Hey ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu pars si tu veux, je m'en fou ! Mais t'as pas envie de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un truc un peu plus profond derrière tout ça ? Au cas ou ? »

« Non ! Si je commence à chercher de vains espoir de changement chez les autres je vais juste m'auto maltraiter ! Y'a rien à creuser, par ce que ce type à la profondeur d'une passoire ! »

« Qui a la profondeur d'une passoire ? » demanda quelqu'un dans son dos, la faisant sauter au plafond en hurlant.

« Non mais ça va pas de surgir derrière les gens comme ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle en avisant Killer sur le seuil de la porte.

« Etant donné que tu squattes ma planque, franchement, c'est pas à moi de m'excuser. »

« Ta planque ? Ah non non non ! c'est moi qui l'ai nettoyé donc c'est à moi ! Au moins temporairement jusqu'à ce que je trouve encore plus en sécurité ! » Répliqua catégoriquement Echo d'un air buté.

« Kid n'a pas la profondeur d'une passoire. » déclara Killer en l'ignorant et en changeant brusquement de sujet.

« Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? » répliqua avec mauvaise la jeune fille qui de toute façon n'avait jamais dit de nom.

Killer soupira ce qui dut faire de la buer dans son masque comme le souhaita secrètement la blonde. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus en crousant les bras sur son torse.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison qui te fait parler toute seule, mais ait au moins la décence de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Elle se mura dans un silence borné et sceptique qui fit soupirer le second en maudissant Kid et son talent à mettre les pieds dans le plats. Il venait de se mettre à dos une des rares personnes qui aurait pu lui vouer une fidélité sans borne sans être lèche botte. Et il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la situation se détériore à ce point.

« Oublie ce qu'il a dit, peu importe ce qu'il a dit. » Lança-t-il. « Il a une certaine tendance à se comporter en brute sanguinaire qui fait ce qu'il lui plait mais même si tu lui résistes il ne te ferra pas de mal. »

Enfin, normalement. Et sinon il s'arrangerait pour sauver la situation et éviter qu'il ne fasse une trop grosse connerie. Echo plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une fente sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? »

« Seulement ce que j'ai pu déduire, il ne cris sur tous les toits ce qu'il a fait, même je le répète je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait à dire. »

« Il prétend que je suis sa propriété ! » rugit Echo.

« Entre ce qu'il pense et ce qui est, il y a une marge, je me trompe ? » fit il remarquer. « Il t'as frappé ? Il t'a menacé ? … Non ? Dans ce cas, rien qui ne puisse être défait si ? »

« Je ne suis pas sa propriété ! Mais va faire rentrer ça dans sa tête de punk ! »

Oui bon d'accord, ça, Killer l'admettait volontiers, revenait presque à l'impossible. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Fais comme si de rien n'était. Franchement c'est pas la lune. »

Brusquement, elle pouffa puis sourit avec sadisme.

« Dit moi, tu as déjà eu affaire à cette situation ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas la première à te prendre la tête avec lui si c'est ce que tu demande. »

Elle gloussa puis se repris sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah ! Et toi aussi pour rétablir sa domination il t'a plaqué contre un mur pour te rouler une pelle ? Ah j'ai compris ! En fait c'est pour ça le masque ! »

Un hurlement fit trembler le navire tout entier, ponctué d'éclat de rire et de bruit de cavalcade : soudain Echo jaillit dans la salle des repas en pleurant de rire et chercha à reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre à courir pour sortir sur le pont, sous le regard éberlué des pirates. Quelque seconde plus tard, ce fut Killer qui surgissait avec une aura meurtrière en cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose du regard avant de sortir à son tour.

« Echo ! Satané sorbet de merde reviens ici tout de suite que je t'écorche vive ! »

« Bwahahahahahahaah ! » fut sa seule réponse.

Brusquement, on entendit le bruit caractéristique des lames de combats de Killer, qui rappelait méchamment celui d'une tronçonneuse.

« Oy, 'sont sérieux ? » souffla Kid.

Soudain, Echo passa par la fenêtre en brisant la fenetre, effectua un roulé boulé parfait, et rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'à la première table qu'elle vue pour se planquer derrière Heat en continuant de ricaner.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que j'avais plus besoin de son masque que lui ! Enfin… je crois… » et elle reparti dans un fou rire tout sauf glamour qui sonna le glas du tue l'amour dans la plupart des cœurs présent.

Elle essuya une larme avant de se figer en écarquillant les yeux.

« Hein ? Des larmes ? Pas possible ! Elles devraient déjà avoir gelé ! » s'écria-t-elle avec confusion.

« Ecoute moi bien le glaçon ! » gronda Killer qui l'avait finalement retrouvé.

« Oh… » fit elle, déçu. « Je préférais sorbet ! »

« Peu importe ! La prochaine fois que tu me sort une connerie pareil je- »

« Te pends par les intestins et offre des boyaux en festin aux mouettes ! » S'écria joyeusement Echo en faisant la hola.

« Je pensais plutôt à te pendre par les pieds et me servir de toi comme punching ball. » Répliqua Killer.

« Roh, c'est nul ! »

« Rien à foutre. »

Puis il se détourna d'elle et alla s'installer pour le déjeuner. Elle était de tellement bonne humeur d'avoir ri autant qu'elle oublia carrément le rôle qu'elle s'était donnée et fut totalement naturelle. A comprendre : comme elle avait la flemme de se lever pour prendre un truc à grignoter, elle tira sur la manche de Heat et le regarda avec des yeux brillant et un grand sourire désarmant.

« Ta part n'est même pas à deux mètre ! » s'écria-t-il en protestation.

« S'il teuh plaaaaiiiit ! »

Heat leva les yeux aux ciel et lui fila l'assiette qui reposait à sa place en omettant volontairement les couverts, ce qui n'embêta pas particulièrement la blonde qui au contraire trouva très fun de manger de la purée et de la viande avec les doigts. Et le contacte avec ses doigts glacé ne refroidit en rien la nourriture, ce qu'elle réalisa en même temps que le fait qu'elle avait eu faim. Elle commençait à cerner vaguement la source de son problème. Et resta un long moment pensive, assise en tailleur par terre, si bien que la salle était presque totalement vide quand elle en émergea.

Est-ce que le processus de congélation de son propre corps était réversible et pas inévitable comme elle le pensait ? En faisant une étude empirique, elle pouvait dire que quand elle était heureuse, qu'elle riait, elle n'avait pas froid. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement malheureuse sur ce navire. Au contraire, la transformation avait commencé alors qu'elle avait finalement été accepté par l'équipage. C'était vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient accepté que par ce qu'elle avait prouvé sa force, et qu'ils appréciaient probablement plus son pouvoir que celle qu'elle était… était-ce ça ? Le problème venait il du fait qu'elle s'était forcée à être quelqu'un d'autre ? Si elle se laissait aller à être elle-même tout irait mieux ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cru la bataille gagnée quand elle avait appris à se transformer complètement avec rapidité, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne savait rien de cet étrange pouvoir. Elle se sentit soulagé. Peut-être que sa Lily intérieure avait raison, et qu'elle abandonnait un peu trop vite ? Tout n'était pas perdu d'avance ! Un sourire serein se peignit doucement sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douce chaleur qui pulsait dans son corps. Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'existe pas d'hivers !

* * *

**Voilà voilà, chapitre sur Echo seulement parce que sinon c'est pas marrant pour le suspens. Lily survivra-t-elle? En tout cas Echo à l'air d'aller mieux... ou pas ? telle est la question ~ **

**Laissez moi vos avis, et tout de suite le sondage débile du jour ! **

**Kidnappé par le plus grand des hasard (c'est possible ça?) vous devez choisir votre tortionnaire (encore plus wtf cette affaire...) :  
1) Zoro, parce que je sais qu'il va se perdre et ne trouvera jamais ma cellule pour me torturer. En fait je vais surement mourir d'inanition...  
2) Law, parce que bon hein, le physique ça compte pas mais on préfère mourir écraser par une Ferrari que par une Peugeot... Qui veut jouer au docteur?  
3) Magellan, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire dissoudre par un poison violet dégueulasse comme si un troll amateur de myrtille m'avait éternué dessus. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CCC back on trail ! Merci pour vos review ! **

**Akane mitsuki: Et oui, le coup du casque, une inspiration subite mais tellement tordante que je n'ai pas pu resister à la mettre xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et comme tu es la première à avoir commenté le chapitre 6, je te dédie celui là! xD **

**Cha: Choix légitime et naturel :P On fait toute celui là en fait xD Oui, la relation entre Echo et Killer est fun, mais je ne pense pas qu'un grand frère ésserait de hacer sa soeur avec des armes chelou... si ? XD Le quiproquo le plus débile au monde ! Et Echo qui parle toute seule... elle quitte la dépression pour foncer dans la schyzophrénie xD **

**Traffy D: Merci de ta participation xD J'avoue que j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre que "2" était la participation au sondage xD Alors merci de lire xD **

**Saturne : Merci ! Je suis ravi de te faire rire :D Oui je sais, feu et glace, c'est cliché, mais il en faut bien :P va me dire que Aokiji et Ace sont clichés et on en reparlera ! xD Et sinon, oui Echo est embauché rapidement, en même temps Kidd voit une super nouvelle arme potentielle je pense xD Genre : yeay! Mon Aokiji perso, super pratique ! Et puis même si elle sert à rien au combat, il a vite fait de lui refourguer un balais et une serpillère xD En tout cas je suis contente que tu lise mêem si y'a des OCs ! :D J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

* * *

Elle brulait. Son corps tout entier n'était d'un intolérable brasier qui la torturait. Il n'y avait plus de Lily, elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni où elle était : son présent, son passé et son future avait fusionné pour n'être plus que douleur. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Elle n'était pas sensé sentir la chaleur !

« Bordel, mais c'est pas possible, faites quelques chose ! » Rugit la voix lointaine de Smoker.

« Je ne comprends pas, elle ne devrait même pas être en vie avec cette température ! » bégaya quelqu'un. « Les médicaments sont totalement inefficaces ! »

« Conneries ! »

Smoker fusilla du regard le médecin de bord qui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider la jeune fille tremblante et en sueur qui était terrassée par la fièvre. Elle était inconsciente depuis un jour, et sa température n'avait pas cessé d'augmenté à tel point qu'elle était bouillante. Finalement, Smoker envoya au diable les médecins et leur incapacité, saisi Lily entre ses bras puissant et la souleva pour partir vers sa cabine où il l'allongea toute habillé dans la baignoire et fit couler un jet d'eau gelé par le pommeau pour la refroidir grâce aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Pour un peu, il s'était attendu à voir un nuage de vapeur jaillir de son corps mais ce ne fut pas le cas et lentement la baignoire commença à se remplir et finalement, juste quand elle lui arrivait au cou, il l'arrêta et attendit. La chaleur commença à perdre du terrain et Lily se débattit intérieurement pour sortir de là. Elle finit par repousser la douleur et ouvrit des yeux avec difficulté.

« Yarg… » grimaça-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda d'un ton concerné Smoker.

« Chais pas… je suis crevée… »

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Mais Smoker craignait que la ressortir de l'eau ne lui fasse faire une rechute. Finalement, il posa avec une infinie douceur sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et lui ébourriffa les cheveux avant de demander :

« Si tu ressors, tu crois que tu vas recommencer à bruler ? »

Lily réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer : « non… Je ne crois pas… »

Smoker soupira et l'aida à se relever. Bien évidemment, elle était trempé, et ses vetement humide lui collaient à la peau de manière un peu trop suggestive pour le laisser de glace. Mais le fait est que Lily avait surement plus besoin de glace qu'un autre brasier à gérer, d'autant que l'eau, gelé ou pas, n'était pas tout à fait le remède à celui-ci. Il lui envoya une immense serviette dessus et la laissa quelque seconde pour aller appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir :

« Oy Tashigi, ramènes toi j'ai besoin que tu fasses l'aide médicale ! »

DIS COMME CA ! La jeune femme manqua de faire une attaque puis, réflexe oblige, s'empressa de rejoindre son supérieur et il s'avéra que non, ce n'était pas un besoin immédiat de remplir un fantasme mais bien une situation sérieuse.

« Aide la à se sécher et à enfiler un truc. » Grommela le colonel en lui filant une chemise qui serait six fois trop grande avant de s'installer à son bureau et de faire semblant de travailler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle était enfin sèche et plus ou moins habillé et en moins de deux, elle s'étalait sur le matelas de Smoker et s'endormait immédiatement. Ce qui n'était pas pour servir les intérêts moraux du Marines…

* * *

Elle avait vaincu. Non seulement elle était parvenu à extorquer de l'argent à a peu près tous les membres d'équipages du navire (sauf Kid et Killer) en argumentant que s'était pour s'acheter un bikini (ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir près de 200 000 berry), mais en plus, elle s'était carrément payé une nouvelle garde-robe (dont le bikini). Elle avait négocié à mort et obtenu des ristournes du tonnerre. Et actuellement, elle se trouvait exactement au seul endroit où elle était en sécurité de Kid : dans l'eau, flottant là où il n'avait pas pieds ! C'était diabolique. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait décidé de se faire la malle à la prochaine île, par ce que Kid l'avait laissé tranquille depuis qu'il l'avait agressé l'autre fois.

Et là, elle flottait tranquillement dans l'eau cristalline d'un lagon digne des plus belles cartes postales, regardant le ciel bleu limpide… Elle n'avait pas été aussi détendue depuis un mois ! Décidément, vivre avec une papardelle de mâle n'était pas de tout repos ! Surtout qu'elle faisait le ménage partout… il était temps de donner quelque leçon de propreté aux sous fifres !

Elle fit quelques brasses pour dénouer ses muscles puis plongea tout au fond en savourant la tiédeur de l'eau. Elle agita ses doigts devant ses yeux en souriant : plus de glace ! Elle barbota gaiment encore près d'une heure, totalement inconsciente du regard assassin que lui lançait Kid en discontinu depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans l'eau après être passé en courant d'air dans son bikini blanc sans leur jeter un regard et sans que les yeux de tous les membres d'équipage ne la quitte un instant. C'était rageant ! Si elle décidait de rester au milieu de l'eau, il n'avait strictement aucun moyen de la forcer à revenir. Ce qui sembla lui traverser au même moment puisqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un grand sourire radieux avant de replonger.

Elle le faisait exprès la garce !

« Hé, Kid. » lança Killer en le distrayant momentanément de ses projets de meurtre.

« Quoi ?! » Répliqua le capitaine de mauvaise humeur.

« Avec les gars on a tous cotisé pour t'acheter ça. » déclara avec sérieux son second en lui tendant un truc emballer.

Kid haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard méfiant sans pouvoir dire si le blond se foutait de sa gueule ou non à cause du masque. Finalement il leva les yeux au ciel et déballa se qui s'avéra être un livre de…

« La séduction pour les nuls ?! KILLER C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?! »

« On s'est dit que ça prendrait trop de temps de te laisser comprendre tout seul alors plutôt que de lire les conneries sur le journal, étudie un peu ! » déclara sérieusement Killer tandis que les autres types présent gardaient des poker face irréprochable.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

« Si tu continue de l'agresser à la moindre de tes pulsions, elle risque de créer un Iceberg pour nous faire couler par le fond, alors non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule. »

Enfin, si, et même carrément, mais ça il n'était pas nécessaire de le mentionner. Killer connaissait Kid probablement mieux que le punk ne se connaissait lui-même, et ce coup de main gratuit qu'il lui donnait profiterait probablement à tout le monde ! Et puis bon, il fallait avouer que la jeune fille était sympathique.

« BORDEL DE CON ! » Beugla brusquement Echo au loin avec classe et dignité.

En une seconde, le lagon se transforma en patinoire et elle bondit à la surface pour jeter au loin un… poisson ?

« Cet enfoiré m'a mordu la fesse ! » Rugit-elle tandis que la pauvre bête rebondissait plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser dans le sable.

Evidemment, lorsque le sujet fut évoqué, tout le monde se sentit obliger de regarder ce qu'il en était, et effectivement, elle avait une jolie marque rouge de morsure sur la fesse droite. Remarquant que tout le monde la matait, elle s'élança vers eux pour leur faire comprendre le mot galanterie mais glissa sur la glace et tomba sur le dos en hurlant un genre « Kya » ultra féminin. Ce qui fit éclater de rire l'assemblée sauf Kid qui regardait le livre d'un méfiant et… pensif ?! Cette fois ci, Killer faillit mourir d'avoir retenu son fou rire. Echo fit disparaitre la glace d'un coup et tomba à l'eau sans transition, nagea vers le rivage, puis sorti et marcha furieusement vers le bateau en jetant des regards noires à tous ceux sur son chemin. Puis, avant de disparaitre dans le bateau elle hurla un :

« Je vous méprise TOUS ! » retentissant puis claqua la porte.

Elle pris une douche, s'hydrata la peau avec une crème acheté en ville qui sentait bon la pêche, brossa ses cheveux, puis enfila un sweet shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle, lui arrivant à mi cuisse, violet, et dont elle du retrousser les manches deux fois avant de sortir pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine. Elle en profita pour lire un des bouquins qu'elle avait acheté en librairie, celui qui parlait de l'histoire de Grand Line. Il était temps de faire ce qu'elle aimait ! Lire et en apprendre plus sur le passé ! Et au moins, cette fois ci elle n'aurait ni contrôle, ni évaluation, et elle apprendrait ce que bon lui semblerait, ce qui était franchement intéressant ! Alors qu'elle grignotait distraitement des biscuits, elle se plongea dans l'histoire totalement folle du roi des pirates, de la marine, et d'un océan qui avait un grain ! Ses cheveux commençaient à boucler par ce qu'elle ne les avait pas sécher à la force de ses petit bras puis que le sèche-cheveux ne faisait pas parti du mobilier du navire. Elle regretta de ne rien avoir pour prendre des notes, mais elle avait trop la flemme pour bouger même si la chaise n'était pas tip top niveau confort.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva un pied sur la table, l'autre jambe croisé sur son genoux, en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, si bien quand Kid rentra dans la cuisine d'un pas lourd il se retrouva face à un spectacle quasi acrobatique d'autant plus qu'à ce moment-là elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête d'un air distrait. Il prit bien le temps de laisser son regard glisser sur ses jambes avant de demander, intrigué :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Kya ! » hurla-t-elle en sursautant, et en perdant l'équilibre.

Elle tomba à la renverse avec ses chaises et s'auto frappa la tête avec un gros bouquin, tandis que ses jambes s'agitait comme si on essayait de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'écria à nouveau Kid, cette fois si incrédule.

« Bordel de ! J'en ai marre de cette putain de malchance à la con ! » Pesta Echo en se redressant avec lassitude.

Kid la fixa d'un air impénétrable pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilés et quand Echo commençait à se demander si elle devait s'enfuir en courant avant que son corps ne prenne feu, il éclata de rire. Purement, et simplement. Il se foutait de sa gueule !

« Hey ! Arrête ça ! C'est pas drôle ! Depuis que je suis toute petite je n'arrête pas de m'en prendre plein la gueule ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! Je suis sûr que j'ai une bosse ! Arrête de te moquer ! Non mais tu m'écoute ?! Arrêtes de te marrer ! » s'écria vainement Echo.

« Ah ce niveau-là, on peut presque considérer ça comme un talent ! » Lâcha Kid en ricanant.

Echo ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Elle l'avait déjà entendu ricaner et se moquer bien sur, mais pas à ce point ! Et puis elle n'appréciait pas forcément d'en être la cible ! Et même si ce son rocailleux et grave la rendait toute chose cequ'ellen'avouraitpourrienaumonde ça la vexait ! … Alors pourquoi était-elle morte de rire aussi !? On pouvait même plus compter sur soit même pour préserver sa dignité !

« Et encore ! Ça c'est du pipi de chat ! Mais le coup du poisson ! Ils sont sérieux là-haut ?! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en songeant à la morsure du poisson de tout à l'heure.

« Ca encore ça peut se comprendre ! » Répliqua Kid en arrêtant de rire mais en gardant un grand sourire goguenard.

« Comment ça ? »

Il jeta un regard éloquent vers ses fesses et elle lui jeta son livre en pleine face.

« Pervers ! »

« Je dirais plutôt homme en bonne santé avec des yeux. » répliqua Kid en attrapant le livre au vol.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Toute la bonne humeur des quelques secondes précédentes s'envola pour ne plus laisser que de la tension et une très forte envie de prendre la fuite.

« Bon ben… bonne journée ! Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais des trucs à faire, donc euh… je te dérange pas plus ! A la prochaine ! »

« Une minute ! » contesta le punk en la retenant par le bras, le regard brusquement sombre.

« Lâche-moi ! » Protesta Echo à deux doigts de la panique.

Kid leva les yeux au ciel sans la lacher.

« Bordel c'est bon je vais pas te bouffer ! »

« Ouai c'est ça ! » railla-t-elle. « Ca transpire littéralement de tout tes geste que t'es un gentleman courtois ! »

« Tain, c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« Je ne suis la propriété de personne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en hachant chaque syllabe avec hostilité.

« Bordel t'es toujours coincé la dessus ?! »

« OUI BORDEL ! D'ailleurs c'est plutôt la bas que tu devrais aller si t'a le feu au cul par ce que tu n'obtiendras strictement rien de moi sur ce plan ! » hurla Echo au début de l'hystérie.

« Putain mais je t'ai pas violé non plus merde ! »

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid, accusateur et surtout… blessé. Et contre un regard blessé, il y a peu de chose à faire…

« A quoi tu joues hein ? » murmura-t-elle en reniflant. « Je suis pas une esclave, je me suis enfui avant et sans l'aide de personne ! T'avais bien dit membre d'équipage non ? Je suis pas un jouet, je suis pas un objet ! »

Elle savait bien que c'était ridicule mais les larmes montaient toute seule et elle avait beaucoup de mal à les retenir. Kid soupira lourdement avant de poser sa grosse main sur ses cheveux blonds comme pour réconforter un gamin.

« Commence pas à chialer bordel ! »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! » répliqua Echo avec un air misérable et buté. « C'est typiquement quelque chose que les mecs ne pigent pas ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut, nous débattre autant qu'on le peut, il n'empêche que nous, les filles, on est largement désavantagé ! On peut rien faire pour se défendre ! Et même si je peux te congeler sur place, t'as pas idée de ce que c'est de se faire harceler, et encore moins de l'horreur du harcèlement sexuel, merde ! Alors jure autant que tu veux, t'as pas ma confiance ! Respect ouai, peut-être même de l'admiration, mais la confiance, ça, non ! Deal with it !»

Elle se dégagea en reniflant et en passant ses mains sur ses yeux pour enlever l'eau qui menaçait de coulé, récupéra le livre qui gisait par terre et le planta dans la cuisine sans qu'il ne fasse mine de la suivre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il était non pas en pleine introspection mais jubilait : elle avait dit respect et admiration, bon, y'avait pas de confiance mais on s'en fichait de ça non ? C'était bon pour les lopettes la confiance ! C'était là qu'il commettait une erreur monumentale. Par ce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'entre l'absence de confiance et la peur il n'y avait pas grande différence.

* * *

**Et voilà, Lily a survécu, et Echo sombre à nouveau dans la dépression. Est-ce que vous me détestez ? xD Mais je vous assure, elle va arrêter de déprimer... un jour... peut-être... jesuisplussur...**

**Bref, j'espère que la relation entre Kidd et Echo vous plait toujours ! j'essais de garder le tout cohérent mais c'est pas toujours évident. Par contre pour Lily, j'ai l'impression d'être à coté de la plaque. Bref, CCC rend l'antenne, tout de suite le sondage à la con !**

**Vente aux esclaves, qui retient votre attention ?  
1) Kidd, un punk avec des pec qui sait mettre du vernis à ongle, avec lui au moins je suis sur de plus foirer la manucure de ma main droite!  
2) Mihawk, enfin un homme qui n'estime pas toujours nécessaire de dégainer son épée la plus longue ! Et puis lui il prête attention à ses fringues.  
3) Marco, on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur ses cheveux, lui au moins il s'assume ! Regardez ce qu'il fait avec si peu de cheveux, il doit surement être un super coiffeur!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**CCC le rerererereretour ! Chapitre neuf, la fin approche, et... et bon je peux rien dire je vais vous laisser lire ! xD Merci de continuer de lire !**

**Dourou: Merci de ta review ! Pas de soucis xD Oui, Smoker est un vieux jeu, pour lui une jeune fille ne devrait pas être blessé ni souffrir comme ça. Et Tashigi et bah... c'est une marine, donc il n'est pas non plus le genre à nier la volonté des autres et a mon avis il respect autant les femmes marines que les hommes. Ceci dit, là il se sent surtout responsable, ou coupable, tu vois le genre ? Ah oui,carrément on est loin de Kidd le despote. Oui, il garde le bouquin :P On sait jamais hein ! Je suis pas sur qu'il sache ce qu'est la séduction en fait, lui il est plutôt du genre : "je veux je prend". D'où le problème avec Echo. il ferait l'effort de l'écouter, ça se passerait mieux xD Le bonhomme bien borné buté ! xD Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que la suite te plaira ! On arrive petit à petit au dénouement :(**

**Akane Mistuki: Merci ! Oui un poisson. S'aurait du être un crabe à la base, mais comme elle était en eau profonde ça marchait pas. Alors c'est devenu un poisson, parce que Bitch Please, on est sur Grand Line, la mer de tous les dangers ! Protégez vos fesses mesdames ! C'était un message du Gouvernement mondial. **

**Cha: Non non non pas d'entorse, les trois ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bon je t'aide un peu à choisir: Marco il est à MWAAA et Kid est à Echo, donc voilà il te reste plus que Mihawk :P Si Echo s'était changé en glaçon, il aurait été capable de s'en servir pour rafraichir son sake alors voilàa hein, heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé ! On est d'accord Kidd n'est pas très fut-fut, mais il est musclé en plus c'est un punk donc on lui pardonne :P Smoker est en effet un parfait gentleman pas comme _certain_ ! la maladie d'Alice au pays des merveilles ? C'est trop cool je connaissais pas ! Non mais c'est mort hein, Echo est irrécupérable, comme son capitaine ! **

* * *

La vie continua sur l'océan. Le navire flottait, parfois mieux que d'autre, des combats se déroulaient et étaient remporté (toujours par le même camp) et peu de chose bougeait vraiment : c'était la routine pour tout le monde, et surtout pour deux personnes en particulier, qui souffraient de se retour à la normalité de manière très paradoxale, par ce que jusqu'il y a peu, elle avait été leur quotidien. Elles soupirèrent de concert, et chacune eurent droit à leur rappel à l'ordre, qu'elles firent mine de suivre. Puis, on leur apprit qu'on allait accostait à une île, et leur intérêt fut bref : encore une île…

Echo s'installa à la terrasse d'un salon de thé, dans un joli jardin digne d'être britannique. Il s'agissait d'une île printanière, et elle était tellement mignonne, et jolie, elle embaumait de fleur et tout y était vert et frais. Mais à vrai dire, Echo ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle commanda un thé parfumé, avec des madeleines, et regarda les gens passer d'un air morne. Cela faisait un mois depuis la première île, et tout était différent en restant pareil. Elle se sentait en décalage constant, sans comprendre pourquoi, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, cela se ressentait sur son humeur, et maintenant tout le monde dans l'équipage la regardait comme une grenade dégoupillé sur le point d'exploser (de rage ou en larme, et ils ne savaient pas trop lequel des deux était le plus flippant). Elle soupira.

« Echo ? »

Une voix. Familière, et pourtant tellement surréaliste. La blonde leva les yeux lentement et sentit les larmes l'aveugler momentanément.

« Lily ! » s'écria-t-elle se levant brusquement. « Oh mon dieu, Lily, c'est toi ! »

« En personne ! » plaisanta Lily qui n'en était pas moins émue.

« Mon dieu… »

« Arrête de répéter ça, c'est gênant ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, je ne suis pas ton dieu !»

Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais ces derniers temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir saine et sauve ! Durant près d'une heure elles se donnèrent des nouvelles et parlèrent comme elles ne l'avaient plus fais depuis des mois, et qui leur avait tellement manqué. Elles se dirent tout : les barrières pirates/marines ne s'appliquaient pas à elles.

« Alors la reine des elfes fait régner la justice ? » plaisanta Echo.

« Pas trop en fait, je me contente de… et bien disons que je me contente d'être là et de manger gratuitement. Et je donne un coup de main au gens. Là on m'apprend à manœuvrer le navire et naviguer ! Et toi ? L'ange déchu donne dans la flibusterie ? Tu te rebelles ? »

« Ouai c'est ça ! » ricana Echo. « Pour tout dire, je préfère nettoyer et ranger leur rafiot, c'est un vrai bordel, un nid à microbe et ça me stresse. Et puis quand il y a un combat disons que je protège le bateau. Mais j'ai même pas une vrai chambre, c'est d'un inconfort ! Et puis bon, la seule fille dans un navire de pirate… Ils sont corrects la plupart du temps. Surtout depuis qu'ils savent que le peux leur geler les cacahouètes familiales en moins de deux ! »

« J'arrive toujours pas a digérer cette histoire de feu et de glace… Ca a failli me tuer à un moment ! Et puis pouf, plus de problème, comme si c'était juste une blague pour me faire flipper ! »

« Pareil, j'ai commencé à me geler progressivement et puis après que… enfin à un moment ça a stoppé et régressé. »

« Oh ? J'ai senti une hésitation non ? Crache le morceau ! »

« Nan ! »

« Raconte ! »

« Nan ! »

« Allez ! »

« Pas question ! C'est trop… humiliant. »

« Encore mieux ! C'est donc une histoire de mec ! » S'écria triomphalement Lily en lui volant une madeleine.

Echo garda le silence et fixa l'autre bout de la rue d'un air boudeur.

« Moi » repris Lily « Je crois que je suis plus où moins raide dingue d'un saint ! C'est pénible ! depuis un mois que j'essaie de le piéger pour le contraindre à faire face à ce que je ressens, et un mois qu'il me fuit de toute les manière possible et imaginable ! J'ai finis par laisser tomber, c'était trop blessant à la fin… »

La blonde la regarda silencieusement avant de soupirer.

« Moi c'est vaguement le contraire… Je me fais courir après par le capitaine de l'équipage, seulement c'est plus pour mes fesses qu'autre chose. Il est persuadé que je suis sa propriété ! Et… Et c'est blessant. Par ce que si s'avait été… je sais pas moi, disons que s'il me voulait pour celle que je suis et pas pour cette putain de plastique ! »

Il y eut un silence et Lily déclara sombrement : « Les mecs craignent. »

« Ouai, grave. » confirma lugubrement Echo.

Elles se plongèrent dans un silence pensif, chacune préoccupé par leur propre soucis et réfléchissant à ceux de l'autre. Brusquement Echo déclara :

« C'est étrange hein ? On pourrait décider de partir toutes les deux ensemble pour oublier la bêtise masculine, chercher un moyen de rentrer chez nous et pourtant que fais-on ? On se morfond, on se plaint, mais on ne parle pas de ce qui devrait être notre première préoccupation… »

« … Je veux pas rentrer. Si tant est qu'il y ait un moyen, pour tous ceux qui nous aiment, on est morte. Noyées. Maintenant, c'est ici notre vie… tu ne penses pas ? »

Le regard d'Echo se fit lointain et voilé de peine. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait été sa vie, aux gens qu'elle avait quitté, et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, sans un adieu. Il lui fut soudain difficile de songer à autre chose qu'à leur chagrin, à leur deuil. Toute sa vie, elle avait lutté pour les rendre heureux et fières, pour ne pas les décevoir. Et maintenant, c'était mort. Pourtant, une voix intérieure lui soufflait qu'elle pourrait peut-être commencer à vivre pour elle. Dans un monde où tout est possible…

« C'est trop tard de toute façon, hein ? » demanda-t-elle finalement les yeux humides. « Sans le réaliser, je crois qu'on a déjà fait une croix sur tout ce qu'on a pu être… C'est… triste. C'est dur de tourner la page… Mais tu te trompes, je crois qu'on pourrait rentrer… on ne le veut tout simplement pas. »

Elle renifla et Lily baissa les yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas tout quitter, par ce qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

« BORDEL ! » hurla soudain Echo en jetant la dernière madeleine sur un lapin qui traversait la rue, le faisant détaler comme si ç'avait été un obus.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, ainsi qu'à peut près tous les gens présents à ce moment là.

« Merde hein ! Ca fait trop de déprime pour une journée ! » se justifia Echo avec un air défiant. « Ouai, on dit fuck à ce qui a toujours été le sens de nos vies, pour un putain de coup du sort. Ouai, on a fait souffrir ceux qui nous aimaient, mais bordel, faut arrêter de se leurrer, on a une putain de bonne raison pour ça ! Alors maintenant on assume jusqu'au bout, et on est heureuse. VOILA ! »

« Voila… Pffft- Hahahahahahaah ! !VOilaaaa ! » repris Lily en éclatant de rire. « Maintenant va t'excuser auprès du lapin ! »

« Nan ! Il avait qu'à pas être blanc aussi ! »

« Raciste ! »

« Les lapins, c'est cool, mais dans les assiettes ! Ou en manteau… »

« Monstre ! »

« Rationnelle ! » corrigea Echo. « Bon, maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse ! Allé ! Debout ! J'ai besoin de marché, et en plus y'a trop de monde ici pour ce qu'on a à se dire ! »

Elle paya, puis partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, en chuchotant telles des conspiratrices. Elles passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à établir des stratégies digne d'un stratège aguerri et l'autre parti à faire du shopping. Puis elles décidèrent de s'acheter des den den mochi jumeaux, et prévinrent également chacune séparément leur « boss » respectif qu'elle découchait et allait dormir sur la terre ferme pour une fois.

Elles trouvèrent une auberge toute mignonette et prirent une chambre avec deux lits simples en commandant plus de nourriture que ce qu'il serait nécessaire pour tenir trois jours de sièges et s'installèrent confortablement.

« Que la pyjama partie COMMENCE ! »

Beaucoup plus tard, à une heure avancé de la nuit.

« Bon, maintenant soyons clair et limpide ! » s'exclama sérieusement Lily. « Explique moi un peu ce qui se passe avec ton capitaine ! Moi je t'ai déjà exposé la situation, alors maintenant à toi ! »

« Pff… pas envie d'en parler ! y'a rien à dire ! »

Elle se prit un oreiller en pleine face.

« Tu as toujours été une coriace ! » s'écria Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas moyen de te faire dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Ça te fait plus de mal qu'à moi tu sais ! »

« Ouai je sais, tu m'as déjà fait la morale la dessus… » Marmonna Echo.

Il y eut un grand silence ponctué de crunch dut aux chips qui passèrent sous la dents d'Echo avant qu'elle ne pousse un grand soupir.

« Bon, je vais essayer. Mais je vais me sentir ridicule et je vais détester ça alors compte pas sur moi pour répéter ! »

« Youpi ! ça marche ! Si tu veux, je peux même te poser des questions pour te faciliter la tâche !»

« … Ouai… faisons ça. »

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire partie de son équipage ? » demanda Lily en douceur pour ne pas la crisper.

« J'avais plus ou moins rien de mieux à faire, avec des marines et des vendeurs d'esclave au basques. Et puis, je le trouvais cool, on dirait un punk ! Et puis il me l'a proposé. »

« Hum… donc il t'a demandé texto de devenir son membre d'équipage ? Rien d'autre ? Pas d'insinuation ou de regard lourd ? »

« C'est ça. Et… Nan. Enfin, pas que j'ai remarqué. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en aies à ce point sur la patate ? »

Elle devint brusquement rouge pivoine et dut se faire violence pour répondre :

« Je l'avais engueulé par ce qu'il se comportait comme un con, et je me suis barré dans ma remise sur les nerfs, par ce que depuis peu mes bras se congelaient tout seul. Et… bah c'est un dur, il est pas du genre à garder une mauviette dans son équipage alors j'ai eu peur de me faire virer si on voyait mes bras. Mais il débarqué dans ma chambre alors que j'avais remonté mes manches et il m'a demandé des expliquations… »

Elle garda silence et finalement Lily lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de dramatique la dedans. Elle s'empourpra encore :

« Le drame c'est après. Je me suis braquée par ce que je flippais et je lui ai sorti un truc du genre que rien ne pouvais me réchauffer tellement j'étais gelé, et il l'a pris comme un défis et je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le mur à vingt centimètre du sol avec sa langue dans ma bouche… Et puis il m'a fait un speech comme quoi j'étais sa propriété privé ! Sérieux ! Moi, l'objet de quelqu'un ! Merde ! Le pire c'est que j'avais aimé ça ! Mais je suis pas sa putain ! »

« Oh. »

« Ouai, comme tu dis ! »

« … En fait, ce qui te dérange c'est quoi ? Qu'il t'ai dit que t'étais à lui ? »

« Nan…OUI ! IL me traite comme un jouet sexuel ! »

« Et il t'a re agressé après ? »

« Nan. »

« … Je pige pas. Si t'étais vraiment son jouet, il se serrait servit non ? T'es sur que c'était pas juste de la gueule ? Genre déclaration virile pour dire attention chasse gardée ? »

« Mais- »

« Est-ce qu'il te traite comme une plante en pot totalement cruche et inutile ? Genre soit bonne et tais toi ? »

« … nan. »

« … T'es con. »

« Hé ! Je proteste ! »

« Non mais sérieux, ce mec t'a fait une déclaration ! Pourrave certes, mais quand même ! En fait, le problème c'est juste que tu cherches des excuses pour pas céder par ce que t'es une poltronne ! T'as toujours flippée devant les relations sérieuse, nie pas je le sais ! Mais cette fois tu vas y mettre de la bonne volonté et essayer de pas faire foirer ton propre bonheur, couillonne ! »

« Mais- »

« Tais toi ! Tu veux finir ta vie seule ? … non hein !? Alors t'attend quoi ? L'homme parfait ? Pff ! Ca n'existe pas ! Toi t'as l'homme parfait pour toi et tu le repousse par ce que tu flippes, sérieusement ? Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te botter les fesses ! »

« Et toi alors ?! A te morfondre que ton homme à toi arrive à t'échapper ! Ca ce voit que t'y met pas du tiens sinon il ramperait déjà par terre à tes pieds ! Toi aussi tu flippes ! Tu flippes d'arriver à le choper entre quatre mur et savoir enfin si tu lui plais ou pas ! Par ce que tu flippes qu'il dise non ! Mais tu sais quoi, s'il te fuit, c'est probablement par ce que tu fais plus que lui plaire et qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ! »

La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha à en toucher le sol.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Bien sûr. Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'il ne t'aimait pas, il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus pour te laisser tomber comme une chaussette en t'abandonnant au port suivant ! »

« C'est pas con ce que tu dis là… »

Echo soupira.

« Et ce que tu as dit n'est pas con non plus… Bon, j'imagine que demain on va devoir arrêter de fuir et affronter la réalité ? »

« … Ouai. Enfin, demain c'est loin ! »

« En fait on est déjà demain… »

« Oui bon ça va ! »

« Du coup… ? »

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire ! »

* * *

**Lily et Echo se retrouvent enfin ! On met un peu à plat les relations et les sentiments, moment nécessaire. Mais c'est à votre tour de parlez ! :P **

**Besoin d'argent oblige, vous trouvez un petit-boulot à mi-temps pour payer vos études, qui est votre collègue?  
1) Ace, vous faites pas grand chose au final, vous vous contentez de le réveiller quand il s'endort (et, pourquoi pas, mater un peu) et de lui rappeler de boutonner sa chemise quand il faut faire une livraison.  
2) Zoro, en fait votre job c'est GPS, et vous devez mener l'imbécile à destination, avec une prime de risque et aussi à l'arrivé si vous parvenz à le guider pour qu'il soit à l'heure. Lui pour compenser, vous le faites bosser torse nu. Parce que bon, voilà hein!  
3) Luffy. Mais curieusement, alors que vous pensiez en faire votre larbins, vous vous retrouvez à faire tous le boulot et en plus à veillez à ce qu'il ne mange pas les livraisons. Cet homme est diabolique.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CCC le retour ! Merci pour vos reviews, je viens de réalisé que j'avais jamais eut autant de review pour une de mes fics et ça me fait grave plaisir ! Merci à celles et ceux qui partages leurs avis, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui suive cette histoire ! **

**Akane Mitsuki: Merci, oui je suis sadique. En même temps on est près de la fin, alors j'essai de garder un peu de tension sinon ce serait pas drôle :P Zoro ? Et bah bon courage, parce que celui là pour lui faire trouver son chemin faut s'accrocher. Quoique au moins, tu risque de découvrir des endroit jamais découvert par l'homme jusque là xDDDD **

**Dourou : Et oui, les voilà de nouveaux ensemble pour une mise au point un peu longue mais nécessaire. Ah mon avis tu ne va pas être déçu du dénouement de leurs histoires :P Et pour ton idée PS, le fait est qu'on s'est déjà associé sur plusieurs choses, mais que si je m'inspire de ses OCs pour Lily, c'était en grande partie pour lui faire un peu de fan service xD Et puis à la base cette fic est juste un long OS isolé qui ne s'intègre nul part xD donc nos associations sont plus intéressante ailleurs ^^ Mais merci d'avoir réfléchis au problème xD Peut-être que je rajouter des petit drabbles à la fin sur Lily pour compenser, à voir. On en reparlera quand j'aurai fini xD **

**CHa: Décidément ,les retrouvailles font l'unanimité xD Non non, elle n'est pas folle, Lily est vraiment là cette fois ! et là on a un chapitre spécial Lily qui compense surement son absence dans la fic :P Je n'en dit pas plus, choupa !**

**Smoukii: Contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Et merci de ta review o/ **

**Ah oui, la chanson dont on a les paroles au milieu du chapitre est All I Need de Within Temptation. Ecouter là, elle est juste magnifique ~(*Q*)~**

* * *

Le lendemain, elles se séparèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. C'était assez drôle de se dire que les deux ennemies n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de l'autre durant le séjour, après tout, les Marines étaient sensé tout savoir non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était clair que Smoker n'avait pas réalisé que les Kid Pirates étaient là sans quoi le navire aurait été en effervescence. C'est du moins ce que pensait Lily en trainant les pieds jusqu'au croiseur de guerre du gouvernement. Elle soupira : comment était-elle sensée faire _ça _!? Oui elle était amoureuse de Smoker, qui était bourru et grognon et pourtant avait le cœur sur la main, mais de là à faire ça…

Elle monta à bord et retourna directement vers sa cabine en ayant une pensé pour Echo qui avait presque pleuré en voyant son lit à l'hôtel : la pauvre vivait à la dure ! Puis l'angoisse repris le dessus et son esprit se reconcentra sur sa tâche. C'était infaisable. Le plan d'Echo ne tenait pas debout ! Elle ne savait pas à quel point le Marines était prompt à quitter une salle dès qu'elle y rentrait, à changer de destination dès que son chemin croisait le sien, ou à faire comme si elle n'existait pas quand il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ca la blessait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pu l'avouer à Echo… Elle ne pouvait même plus profiter normalement de sa présence ! Tout était gaché et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle avait presque pris feu et atterri dans sa baignoire, elle semblait indésirable. Même quand elle avait demandé à pouvoir dormir sur l'île, il avait accepté avec soulagement !

Son coeur saignait encore de ce coup-là… Toute son adolescence, on l'avait courtisé sans relâche par ce qu'elle était bien fichu et quand elle se laissait parfois charmer, ils partaient au bout de quelques semaines seulement. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point cela l'avait fait souffrir : seul son physique valait le coup, sa personnalité, elle, ne la rendait pas aimable… Au début elle pensait qu'ils ne partiraient pas s'ils apprenaient à la connaitre, mais la réalité lui avait donné tort. Sa confiance en elle avait été démoli pierre par pierre sans la moindre considération. Maintenant, elle en avait marre de courir, mare de souffrir et seul l'espoir qu'Echo ne se trompait peut être pas la poussa à se lever et à aller dans le bureau de Smoker. Mais elle ne fit pas d'effort. Fini les sourire faux, c'était sa dernière chance, après ça, s'il la jetait encore, elle partirait et demanderait peut être à Echo de plaider en sa faveur pour la faire accepter chez les pirates. Et si elle s'était trompé et bien… Elles partiraient sur les mers ensemble, où resteraient sur cette jolie île pour se gaver de chocolat et élever des lapins.

« Entrez. » répondit Smoker quand elle frappa à la porte.

Il sembla regretter vivement lorsqu'il l'apperçu, et ce fut un énième coup de couteau dans le pauvre cœur charcuté de la brune qui soupira sans chercher à cacher sa douleur. Jouer carte sur table, c'était le plan d'Echo.

« Salut. » Elle ne s'excusa pas de le déranger, ne sourit pas.

« Ah, Lily. Tu tombes mal je suis assez occupé là. » Répondit Smoker avec embarras.

« Ca ne prendra pas longtemps… » Assura Lily sombrement.

« Très bien… » Céda Smoker devant son air grave en soupirant. « Assied toi. »

« Pas besoin. Je vais être brève, et tant pis si ça sonne ridicule, cruche, ou incompréhensible. Tu me blesses, Smoker. Ca va faire un mois que tu me fuis comme la peste, et chaque nouvelle fois, c'est un couteau qui vient me charcuter de l'intérieur. Alors je vais juste poser cette question : qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Smoker cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de percuter et fronça les sourcils en détournant le regard. Et bang, encore un !

« Rien, tu n'as rien fais. » Déclara-t-il finalement d'une fois qui sonnait à la fois distante et navrée. « Tu es juste…toi. »

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

Durant un bref instant, Lily cru qu'il avait sorti un flingue de son bureau et lui avait tiré en plein cœur. Puis elle réalisa que c'était juste des mots, et que c'était encore plus douloureux car elle y survécu. Ils ravagèrent tout sur leur passage, mais elle n'en mourût pas. Elle aurait préféré…

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

« Je vois. » déclara-t-elle dignement la gorge serré en clignant des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. « Je vois… » Répéta-t-elle, comme si un nuage de brume l'aspirait en lui. « Bon et bien… je vais y aller. Je ne te… dérangerais plus. »

_I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Elle fit demi-tour comme un automate, certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se relever si elle avait été assise, et marcha mécaniquement vers la porte en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur chaque pas.

« Merde…. » Pesta Smoker en réalisant l'étendu de l'énormité qu'il venait de prononcer. « Lily ! Attend ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je me suis mal exprimé !»

Il attrapa son bras et la força à se retourner, mais se figea en voyant ses larmes silencieuse glissant le long de ses joues alors que son regard était vidé de toute expression. Alors il réalisa vraiment tout le mal qu'il avait fait, bien avant qu'elle ne parle.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

« Tu vois… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassé. « Peu importe comment tu aies voulu le dire… tu l'as pris » elle mis une main sur son cœur sans parvenir à prononcer le mot « tu l'as pris, tu l'as jeté par terre, tu l'as piétiné, tu l'as déchiré pour finalement me le rendre en morceau… Alors tu sais quoi ? Vas au diable ! »

Et elle ne put retenir un sanglot déchirant.

« Je suis désolé. Lily ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_All my agony fades away_

« Je m'en fou ! Lâche moi!»

_when you hold me in your embrace_

« Non! C'est moi! Bordel, quand je dis que tu es juste toi, ce n'était pas pour te rabaisser! » S'écria Smoker en la secouant légèrement et en plantant son regard dans le sien. « C'est tout le contraire ! Merde, tu ne peux pas ignorer à quel point tu es… éblouissante ! »

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

« Dommage que le caractère ne soit pas aussi éblouissant que la paire de sein et le cul ! » railla-t-elle en laissant se peindre sur ses lèvres un sourire sarcastique qui déformait son visage.

_Make my heart a better place_

« Hein ? » Smoker palit sous l'insinuation. « Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Merde ! Va vraiment falloir que je te fasse une liste ?! »

_Give me something I can believe_

« Je t'ai rien demandé. Enfin si, ma seule question a eu une réponse plutôt claire ! »

_Don't tear me down_

« Tu es la personne la plus bornée, têtue et obstiné que je connaisse ! » s'écria Smoker qui ne supportait pas son air goguenard. « Mais tu es aussi la plus drôle, la plus attendrissante et la plus déconcertante ! On sait jamais à quoi s'attendre venant de toi ! Tu es capable de tout, et tu rayonnes littéralement ! On te l'as jamais dit bordel ?! »

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

« … Non… » murmura Lily en perdant son air défiant pour ne plus avoir l'air que fragile. « Jamais…. »

Smoker la considéra avec effroi. Il avait merdé grave ! Depuis le temps qu'il la fuyait pour son propre bien, il réalisait qu'en fait il n'avait fait que la meurtrir ! Alors qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle, et donc pas lui. Il soupira.

« Pardon… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir… Bordel, t'es trop précieuse pour qu'un con comme moi te fasse du mal ! » S'énerva-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Le con » s'exclama Lily en se débattant contre ses larmes. « Le con j'ai le malheur d'en être amoureuse ! »

Smoker se pétrifia de stupeur avant de lâcher prise. Son corps contre le sien, ses larmes qu'il sentait contre son torse… il lui avait fait tellement de mal et pourtant, il sentait qu'il pouvait tout arranger en quelques instants, et il se haïssait pour avoir entre les mains le sort de sa précieuse Lily. Avec toute la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait, il n'aurait pas dut avoir de seconde chance… Alors il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Le con, pour ton plus grand malheur… il t'aime aussi… »

Elle sentit l'espoir la terrasser sur place tandis qu'elle luttait pour démêler le vrai du faux. Echo avait-elle eut raison ? Vraiment ? Lui avait il fait tout se mal seulement par bêtise ? En fuyant ce qui n'aurait pas dut être fuit ? Elle leva des yeux bleu lumineux tremblant d'espoir, qui ne demandait qu'à le croire, et l'émotion s'empara du soldat.

« Dès que j'ouvre ma grande gueule, je ne dis que des conneries avec le pouvoir de destruction d'un obus… » Lança-t-il. « Mais je peux te montrer à quel point je suis sincère… si tu acceptes… »

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

Etait-il sincère? Ou n'était-ce là qu'une ruse pour profiter d'elle? Il avait passé tellement de temps à la fuir… Lily voulu croire du fond du cœur qu'il ne la tromperait pas… Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'arracher à lui, s'eut été se poignarder elle-même. Alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé plein de tendresse, léger comme un nuage, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre adjacente à la sienne, en poussant le verrou, avant de la déposer délicatement sur ce lit où il rêvait si souvent d'elle. Il retira ses gants et caressa délicatement son visage comme si elle était faite de la matière la plus précieuse du monde, avant de sécher ses larmes en les couvrant de baisers. Il ignora la brulure de son bas ventre pour ne se préoccuper que d'elle, décidé à ne pas la brusquer et à lui donner toute la tendresse qu'elle méritait, mais Lily n'était de cet avis. Ok elle avait pleuré, il lui avait brisé le cœur, pas de doute, mais elle n'était pas une sainte nitouche effarouchée non plus ! Et il n'était pas question d'être la seule à recevoir alors qu'il la touchait enfin ! Elle avait autant à lui prouver que lui envers elle.

_**/ATTENTION LEMON, SE RENDRE DIRECTEMENT EN FIN DE CHAPITRE (enfin, vous sentez pas obligez de le zapper hein x3)/** _

* * *

Alors elle pris les devants et le pressa pour retirer sa veste qu'elle envoya au loin avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin avec un gémissement qui eut le don de faire voler en éclat toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour ne réveiller que le besoin le plus primaire et bestiale de la possession. Il s'empara de ses lèves avec une avidité qu'elle lui rendit sans chichi tout en se frottant contre lui avec indécence. Alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa avec poigne, elle entreprit de défaire son ceinturon avec impatience en soupira de satisfaction quand elle y parvint enfin tandis qu'il grognait de contentement et terminait le travail en se débarrassant de ses bottes puis de son pantalon sans se décoller d'elle d'un pouce.

Il se lança alors dans la découverte du reste de son corps et lui arracha son haut avant de mordiller sa nuque le temps de glisse une main dans son dos pour désagrafer son soutient gorge, en la griffant au passage. Elle gémissait alors que son sang se transformait en lave et bouillait dans ses veines et parvint à se débarrasser de ses chaussures et à les envoyer frapper contre le mur avant de se serrer encore plus contre sa virilité dressé pour glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes pour aller le taquiner. Il se plaqua contre elle en grognant pour approfondir le contacte :

« Bordel Lily ! »

Elle éclata de rire mais il s'etouffa dans sa gorge quand il s'empara d'un de ses seins dans la main et commença à le malaxer tout en mordillant chaque surface de peau qui se trouvait sur son passage. Quand il commença à mordiller un de ses seins dressé son gémissement le rendit encore plus dur. Elle perdait patience, ainsi que toute sa tête et se pencha pour lui mordre l'épaule jusqu'au sang, ce qui fit revenir sa principale préoccupation sur sa bouche qu'il explora en profondeur en laissant descendre ses mains pour aller malaxer ses fesses en en profitant pour la plaquer contre lui. Puis il réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son short se qui l'exaspéra et il dut décoller ses jambes entortillé autour de lui pour le lui faire descendre jusqu'aux genoux, d'un seul coup avec son sous vêtement. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser pour aller vers lui, il se rallongea de tout son poid contre elle avant de les faire rouler pour la placer sur elle et la plaqua contre lui en prenant ses fesses à pleine mains. Elle se tortilla en gémissant et en se frottant contre lui, frustré par la présence importune de son caleçon qu'elle entreprit de baisser mais il attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main et les plaça d'office autour de son cou avant de ramener sa tête vers lui brutalement pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Ses mains reprirent leur place mais bientôt il plongea deux doigts en elle et assourdit son gémissement en l'embrassant à lui en couper le souffle. Elle était au bord du gouffre, lui aussi, et finalement il repris sa position dominante, retira le tissu indésirable et plongea en elle, à peine, avant de se retirer, puis de recommencer jusqu'en peu plus loin, et encore, jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus, il ne lance de profond et long assaut qui les mena tout deux jusqu'à l'extase. Ils étaient définitivement unis et rien, pas même la connerie masculine, ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer.

* * *

**Voila voila, on est dans la parti final de l'histoire, plus qu'un chapitre et un petit épilogue ! Je pense à peut-être faire des drabbles sur nos deux héroines, alors s'il y a des situations que vous voulez voir ou des idées proposez moi, ça me motiveras peut-être à les faire, ces drabbles. Histoire d'écrire un peu sur Lily comme je l'ai promis :P**

**CCC rend l'antenne ~(°w°)~ **

**Vous préférez quel genre de méchant ?  
1) Ener, tant qu'à faire autant être un pseudo dieu despote et regner en maitre sur le monde (si possible éviter moi les lobes de deux mètres de longs...)  
2) Crocodile, du style, de la classe, de la popularité et un géni diabolique, franchement son coup d'état aurait pu marché ! (Pas de chemise à carreaux par contre, ça colle pas trop avec "styler")  
3) Akainu, moche, désagréable, mais avec une armée gigantesque qui t'obéi au doigt et à l'oeil, on oublierait presque que je suis moi même le sous fifre du gouvernement mondial. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CCC revient pour vous filer le chapitre 11! pour ceux qui n'ont pas de la graine dans la cervelle, vous devinerez que c'est la conclusion de cette fiction, quoi que j'ai un épilogue et quelque idée pour des drabbles. J'hésite pour l'épilogue, faut que je le revois je pense... Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps !**

**Dourou: hé hé tant mieux ! Merci pour le lemon, je déteste le vulgaire alors ça m'aurait embêté ^^" Bon, et bien espérons que ce dénouement te plaira xD **

**Cha: Oui, heureusement que Smoky c'est rattrapé, c'eut été con quand même ! Maintenant reste a voir ce que ça donne pour Echo :P Etant donné que les deux parties sont d'une mauvaise foi consternant, c'est mal barré ! **

**Shamliu: Merci de ta review ! Je suis tellement contente de savoir que mes blagues à la con font rire quelqu'un ! Oui, la MAry Sue était proche même si je me bat pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et puis après c'est le privilège de la femme de balancer ses quatre vérité aux hommes, ce serait tellement déshonnorant de la frapper pour ça pour le dit mec parce que ce serait la preuve qu'elle à raison XD **

* * *

Lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées, Echo n'était pas parti tout de suite, trop heureuse de savourer encore un peu le moelleux matelas de la chambre de l'auberge, mais surtout par ce qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. Tout ce que Lily lui avait démontré, c'était que Kid n'était peut-être pas un gros connard comme elle l'avait pensé et qu'il avait peut-être un minimum de considération et de délicatesse planqué quelque part qui arrivait vaguement à prendre le contrôle de temps en temps. Mais déjà, ça faisait beaucoup de peut-être, et surtout, ça ne lui indiquait absolument rien de précis. Une déclaration ? Ca paraissait tellement improbable, surtout remis en contexte. Elle l'avait quand même engueulé comme personne n'avait dû le faire sans en revenir vivant, et s'il n'avait pas vu ses bras et été piqué de curiosité, il l'aurait probablement torturé, ou jeté par-dessus bord, ou… bref lui aurait fait subir des choses atroces. La vue d'un peu de peau nue avait juste du convertir la colère en autre chose et comme elle le soupçonnait d'avoir le sang bouillant en permanent, il avait sur réagis, et elle aussi. Par ce que oui, après il s'était comporté comme si de rien n'était.

Elle soupira et se blotti un peu plus sous sa couette en calant sa tête dans l'oreiller. S'il s'était vraiment s'agit d'une déclaration, comme le prétendais Lily, ou s'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose, il l'aurait probablement poursuivit mais non. Mis à part la scène bizarre dans la cuisine après la morsure du poisson, il n'y avait rien eu, et cette fois encore, ce devait juste être une histoire de peau nue. En fait, plus elle y pensait rationnellement, et plus elle avait honte de son comportement… Elle s'était monté la tête toute seule ! Le seul harcèlement qu'elle avait jamais enduré sur ce navire, c'était les six bouffons du début et elle leur avait tellement fait peur que maintenant c'était presque s'ils ne lavaient pas le sol devant elle pour lui libérer le passage. Avant que Lily ne lui ouvre les yeux, elle s'était comporté comme une mégère hystérique avec des problèmes d'égo tel qu'elle en était devenu paranoïaque. La vérité, c'était que si elle continuait à y réfléchir, elle irait probablement se terrer dans un terrier de lapin pour oublier sa honte.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un air torturé. Il était hors de question qu'elle y retourne ! Elle ne pourrait jamais affronter son embarras ! Et tant pis si elle avait l'impression de se couper une jambe. Cette pensée la fit tiquer. En quoi quitter se rafiot où elle était la femme de ménage et dormait dans un foutu débarras inconfortable reviendrait à lui couper une jambe ? Elle aimait bien cet équipage, ok, mais à ce point ? Elle avait été un véritable zombie le dernier mois alors qu'elle était avec eux ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? A cause de la scène avec Kid ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Non, rectification, elle ne s'était jamais comprise, mais là c'était encore pire : une confusion infâme où elle sentait qu'elle savait parfaitement la réponse mais qu'elle fuyait invariablement quand elle l'approchait. Par ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter ? Etait-elle vraiment incapable de se faire face, d'admettre la vérité ?

Quelle vérité ? Elle n'avait fait que l'effleurer quand Lily lui avait posé ses questions. Il était temps de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette… Elle inspira un grand coup et se posa LA question : quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Kid ? Elle soupira bruyamment : un peu de bonne volonté ! Elle commençait déjà à se défiler dans sa propre question. Que ressentait-elle pour Kid ? Son premier réflexe fut de hurler mentalement : RIEN et de passer à autre chose, mais elle se contraignit à aller plus loin. Pour s'aider, elle imagina un oignon qu'elle se mit à éplucher. Il y avait d'abord du respect, et de l'admiration, elle le reconnaissait facilement : il était tellement… Capitaine ! Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, fort et déterminé ! Elle tiqua. Elle le trouvait aussi drôle. C'était tellement amusant de le voir fulminer, fulminer, fulminer puis brusquement éclater de rage, ou de l'observer de loin quand il se laissait aller avec son équipage et laissait tomber la face du capitaine inébranlable pour être juste le pirate. Une pointe de tristesse, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut le droit à un de ces moments privilégié où il plaisantait et riait avec ses camarades. Faux. Se rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Au début, après l'épisode du poisson, où elle s'était lamentablement gaméllée. Couche après couche, cela devenait de plus en plus facile : elle le trouvait attirant, indubitablement. Quels trésors de volonté avait-elle dû déployer pour ne pas le relooker dès qu'elle le voyait ? Il lui en avait fallu des claques mentales pour se reprendre ! Si elle acceptait de se le dire, et elle se résigna à le faire, elle était toute chose et fondait totalement devant autant de virilité. Elle grimaça mais ne mourut pas foudroyé par la honte. Les uns après les autres, des souvenirs de différentes scènes mettant Kid en scène défilèrent dans son esprit, et elle se laissa totalement subjugué.

Qu'avait-elle ressentit réellement quand il l'avait embrassé ? Du désir, de l'excitation, mais aussi une plénitude totale et l'impression ridicule d'avoir trouvé son prince charmant. Puis de la douleur en songeant que c'était juste une crise de testostérones qui l'avait saisi, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. De la déception, et de la honte d'être déçu, d'avoir cédé si facilement. Et puis, en constatant qu'il ne la poursuivait pas les jours suivants, une plus grande déception encore qu'elle avait dû étouffer avec le chagrin. Non, ce n'était pas son prince charmant, c'était un pirate… Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout au fond, elle savait que cette dangereuse par d'elle-même existait, celle qui aurait tout accepté, même l'idée d'être une simple putain si ça lui permettait d'être avec lui, par ce qu'elle préférait être sa putain plutôt que de le laisser aller en voir d'autre. Elle gémit. Elle était cuite ! Comme n'importe qui épluchant un oignon, elle termina avec les yeux brulant, et la folle tentation de laisser couler ses larmes… elle l'aimait…

« Non… » souffla-t-elle, désespéré.

Elle allait droit dans le mur ! Elle ne devait pas aimer un type pareil ! Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à en profiter, et elle finirait brisé tel un navire s'étant pris dans les récifs. Elle ne voulait pas, mais plus elle se braquait, plus la vérité s'imposait à elle : elle avait eut la bêtise d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore, et elle ne pourrait plus la refermer ! Dans tout les cas, elle souffrirait. Elle pouvait fuir, y retourner, céder, se leurrer, elle ressentirait toujours ce froid comme celui du début, qui la gelait et la privait de ses sens sans rien mettre d'autre en danger que sa santé mentale. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle fondait en larme, sans plus retenir ses sanglots puisqu'elle était seule. Elle trembla beaucoup. Renifla beaucoup. Pleura beaucoup. Se maudit, tout le temps. Songea à sa bêtise, quoiqu'elle fasse, se serait douloureux…

Le temps s'écoula, impassible, et elle finit par s'endormir, la tête lourde et les yeux gonflés. Quand elle se réveilla, le soir tombait. Elle se sentait sale et misérable, mais n'avait pas l'énergie ni même la volonté de bouger. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Elle n'était q'une mouche prise dans la toile de l'araignée, sans moyen de fuir, et sachant cela, à quoi bon se débattre ? Elle se sentait vide. Elle fixa droit devant elle d'un regard vide, sans la moindre expression sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et comme si souvent par le passé, elle ne voyait en l'avenir qu'une immense et vaste plaisanterie de mauvais gout, sans but, insensé, une course d'idiot vers l'incertitude. Des efforts gâchés, une étendue trop grande pour ne pas s'y sentir perdu, vain, inutile. Sauf qu'ici, elle n'avait pas de routine pour la contraindre à se lever, et à continuer la comédie.

« Vous êtes vraiment son frère ? » demanda suspicieusement la dame de la réception en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous allez me le demander combien de fois encore ? » répliqua impatiemment un homme blond en tapant du pied. « Bougez vous et faite moi monter ! »

« Oui oui tout de suite. » Céda finalement la femme à contre coeur. « C'est au deuxième étage. » Expliqua-t-elle en prenant les clefs et en entamant l'ascension.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert et la petite femme potelée ouvrit une des portes et après une ultime hésitation s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le blond entra dans la chambre qui n'était pas éclairé et soupira quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt celle qu'il cherchait. Il claqua la porte au nez de la petite vieille femme et resta un instant à se demander quoi faire avant de soupirer encore et d'aller se planter sous le regard de la blonde qui cilla à peine.

« Echo, arrêtes ton cirque maintenant. » lança durement Killer.

Elle lui lança un regard inexpressif et ne fit pas mine de répondre. Pas besoin d'être particulièrement observateur pour voir ses yeux rouges et son visage gonflé et déduire qu'elle s'était lancé dans une imitation réussi des chutes du Niagara. Si tant est qu'il eut connaissance des chutes du Niagara. Bon sang, cette nana avait un talent certain pour se mettre dans des états impossible ! Quelle plaie ! Il retira la couette d'un coup sec et le secoua comme un prunier par les épaules.

« Bordel arrête de faire cette tête de poupée flippante ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« LaaAAAaaaaAAAAaaache moooOOOooiiIIIiiii ! » s'exclama Echo en retrouvant plus ou moins ses esprit de se faire balancer partout.

« 'Tain ! Soit tu te lèves et tu vas prendre une douche pour plus ressembler à un zombie, soit je te catapulte dans la cabine de Kid ! » s'écria Killer à bout de patience par ce qu'il avait jamais signé pour servir de baby-sitter à une petite nature.

Sa menace eut l'effet escompté, multiplié par deux, puisqu'elle jaillit littéralement du lit pour foncer dans la salle de bain, ce qui eut le don le faire marrer. La douche, qu'elle prit d'abord brulante pour se décontracté, puis gelé pour faire dégonfler son visage, lui rendit un aspect humain, et elle eut la surprise de découvrir un sèche-cheveux sur le comptoir ! O miracle de la vie ! Comme quoi, même quand on a touché le fond on a un lot de réconfort ! Elle se sécha et pu enfin offrir un traitement correct à ses cheveux qui retrouvèrent leur éclat brillant et leur douceur sans plus ressembler à un nid d'oiseau qui se casse la gueule. Elle enfila un jean et un chemisier sans manche rose bonbon rayé rose beige avant de sortir.

Killer attendait dehors, s'ennuyant visiblement comme les pierres et s'exclama quand il constata qu'elle était toujours vivante :

« Récupère tes affaires, on rentre. On était déjà supposé mettre les voiles dans l'après-midi mais comme quelqu'un n'était toujours pas revenue on a dut retarder. »

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta, récupéra ses sacs, régla l'addition et pris la route du bateau avec l'âme d'un condamné à mort.

« Alors ? » Lança Killer au bout d'un moment.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui m'a valu le plaisir de retrouver un zombi en pleine dépression ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard, en songeant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi acide.

« C'est personnel. » Répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête.

« Donc tu as finalement percuté que tu était raide dingue du Capitain ? » répliqua Killer avec consternation. « Il t'en a fallu du temps. »

Elle ne protesta même pas, par ce que c'était vain et se contenta d'arborer un air sombre.

« C'est si dramatique que ça ? » s'écria Killer au comble de l'exaspération.

« Bah, ça dépend pour qui. Mais étant donné que mon cœur va probablement se faire piétiner allégrement, j'ai le droit de ne pas être hyper ravis de la situation. »

Le second préféra ne rien répondre d'autant plus qu'ils arrivaient à destination et soupira en songeant à la crise qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver éminemment sous peu. Finalement, il délesta la jeune fille de ses sacs sous son regard perplexe et lança d'une voix raillarde : « Bon courage ! » Avant de la pousser brusquement pour lui faire franchir le couvert des arbres. Curieusement, il n'y avait aucun membre de l'équipage, alors qu'ils auraient dû s'agiter sur le pont ! Elle plissa les yeux pour percer l'obscurité et se figea brusquement en avisant une silhouette immobile devant la planche qui reliait la terre ferme on pont.

« Tu as mentit ! » accusa-t-elle Killer au bord de la panique.

« J'ai dit que je te jetterais pas dans sa cabine, pas que je t'aiderais à rejoindre le bateau et à te planquer éternellement. » Répliqua nonchalamment Killer en la dépassant pour monter à bord tandis qu'elle avait comme les jambes coupées. « Je te pose ça dans ta cabine ! » Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Le traitre ! Il l'avait abandonné ! Cette fois si, Echo paniqua totalement tandis qu'une silhouette menaçant se rapprochait d'elle à grandes enjambées. Elle était comme figé sur place, incapable de trouver quoique ce soit à faire ou à dire pour, à défaut de fuir, désamorcer la situation. Parler ? Comment faire alors que tous les mots avaient déserté son esprit ? Bouger ? En était-elle seulement encore capable ? Finalement, la carrure imposante de Kid se dressa devant elle, et même dans la pénombre elle pouvait sentir son regard la foudroyer sur place.

« Echo… » lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante avant de se stopper, déconcerté. « T'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix intrigué en en saisissant une mèche avec curiosité.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de bafouiller misérablement le mot sèche-cheveux, ce qui lui fit redresser un sourcil avant de marmonner qu'il investirait peut-être là-dedans. La blonde était au bord du malaise : son cœur faisait plus que battre, il semblait décidé à quitter sa cage thoracique en cognant de toutes ses forces à un rythme intenable. Elle savait qu'il y avait un terme médical pour décrire ce cas, mais elle était dans l'incapacité totale de le retrouver. Là, tout de suite, son corps se liquéfiait sur place alors qu'une réalité s'imposait à son esprit : il aimait ses cheveux ! Puis il braqua à nouveau son regard doré sur elle et ce fut le néant spirituel.

« T'étais passé où ?! »

Non, décidément, les mots semblaient s'enfuir à l'approche de ses lèvres, se cachant probablement derrière ses dents les lâches ! Elle ouvrit plusieurs la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans qu'autre chose que de l'air ne sorte. Elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler, et ce n'était de peur mais dans une lutte pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour se réfugier dans ses bras puissants (qui ne demandaient surement qu'à la cogner actuellement).

« Crache le morceau merde ! »

« H-hotel… » Souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres en songeant, catastrophée, qu'elle se transformait en obsédé !

Il y eut une minute de silence tendu avant que finalement Kid répète :

« Un hôtel ? … AVEC QUI ?! » Rugit-il.

Elle avait totalement perdu la tête ! songea-t-elle sans se sentir paniqué du tout mais seulement hypnotisé par l'homme en face d'elle. Elle aurait dû hurler de terreur et s'enfuir à toute jambe, au lieu de quoi elle restait là à le regarder béatement sans avoir l'intelligence de lui expliquer clairement la situation ! Elle n'éplucherait jamais plus un seul oignon de sa vie, que ce au propre comme au figuré, ça la rendait trop stupide !

« Lily. Mon amie. » Bravo, elle venait de prononcer trois mots de suite !

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ton amie dans un hôtel pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda finalement Kid, décontenancé et méfiant.

« Une pyjama partie, quoi d'autre ? » Ah ? Ce pouvait-il que… Mais oui ! Son éloquence était de retour !

« Une quoi ? »

« Une pyjama partie ! Quand des filles passent la nuit ensemble et se racontent leur vie en bouffant du chocolat et autre sucrerie ! » Elle se tut quelque instant et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que Kid s'était probablement imaginé. « Espèce de gros porc ! On fait ce genre de truc entre amie ! » S'écria-t-elle en le poussant.

« Quoi, t'avais qu'à être plus précise dès le début ! » répliqua Kid avec un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! » s'écria Echo. « Non mais t'es sérieux ?! Je ferais jamais ça avec une fille bordel ! »

« Pour ce que j'en sais ! » Répliqua Kid sans arrêter de sourire.

Echo gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la mettant involontairement en valeur et tourna la tête d'un air snob pour regarder ailleurs comme s'il était indigne de sa considération.

« Et puis de toute façon je suis une femme libre, alors je fais ce que je veux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, elle avait quitté la terre ferme et son souffle était coupé pour avoir été balancé sans ménagement sur l'épaule du pirate comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, tandis qu'il en profitait pour lui tripoter les fesses tout en marchant vers le navire. Le temps qu'elle percute il avait déjà franchis dix mètres.

« Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! » S'écria-t-elle outré et terriblement excitée. « pose moi par terre ! »

« Va falloir que tu percute une bonne fois pour toute ! » Répliqua Kid d'une voix vibrante de contrariété et … d'autre chose. « Tu es tout sauf libre ! »

« Et de quel droit ?! » Alors qu'elle ne demandait que ça, visiblement son esprit de contradiction avait décidé de quitter ses vacances à la plage pour venir en renfort.

Et pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point chacun de ses mouvements réveillaient un brasier dans son bas ventre ! Il ne répondit pas et lui pinça les fesses tout en traversant des couloirs déserts avant de pénétrer dans sa cabine en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de botte. Elle claqua derrière lui et Echo s'attendit à tout moment à être balancé sur le lit, ce qu'elle voulait et redoutait plus que tout, mais en fait, Kid se contenta de s'assoir tranquillement sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes tout en la maintenant fermement en place.

« Hey. » lança Echo.

Il se releva, et alla poser ses lunettes sur le bureau, retira sa veste qu'il envoya sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Hey ! » Insista Echo, presque blasé. « Tu peux pas me poser par terre ?! »

Silence radio. Une veine commença à battre à sa tempe et elle arma son pied pour le frapper mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer le mouvement de retour après en avoir pris l'élan, Kid attrapa son pied, retira la chaussure alors qu'elle mobilisait tout ses muscles pour se dégager sans succès et.. Mordit violemment le dessus de son pied près de la cheville ce qui lui arracha un cris de douleur.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Psycopathe ! »

« La ferme ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre et rauque.

Elle se débattu frénétiquement en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de son pied : il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang le salop ! Finalement elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le crane mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il entreprit de retirer sa deuxième chaussure sans se préoccuper d'elle !

« Putain ! » S'écria-t-elle en se transformant.

Mais contrairement à ce qui était prévu, c'est-à-dire grand froid et un Kid sur le tapis à moitié congelé, il se mit à mordiller sa deuxième cheville, ce qui lui embrasa presque littéralement la peau et stoppa net sa transformation ! Traitresse ! On pouvait même plus compter sur son propre pourvoir pour… elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand il se mit à mordiller ses doigts de pieds.

« Arrêtes ça ! » Ordonna-t-elle néanmoins alors que sa voix n'était pas du tout crédible, parcouru de trémolos.

Elle se força à se rappeler que c'était une scène ridicule avec lui début au milieu de la pièce, elle sur son épaule alors qu'il tripotait ses pieds, mais ça ne suffit pas à arrêter le début d'incendie de se répandait dans tout son corps, lui donnant des bouffés de chaleur aussi délicieuse qu'insupportable. Curieusement, elle sentit exactement le moment où il se mit à sourire avec des airs de prédateur, et rien que de l'imaginer elle frissonna.

« Il est grand temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! » s'exclama-t-il durement. « Je l'ai dit, et je le redis : Tu es à moi ! Alors ton histoire de femme libre tu peux te la foutre au cul ! »

« Tu veux peut être t'en charger à ma place ?! » railla-t-elle d'une voix faussement aimable.

« Puisque tu le proposes ! » répliqua Kid en la prenant au mot.

Il prit en main une de ses fesses tout en regrettant que le jean soit si épais et d'un coup d'épaule, elle se retrouva dans l'autre sens, c'est-à-dire les fesses contre son épaule tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon avant de tirer sèchement dessus en dénudant le haut de ses jambes, ce qui manqua d'entrainer son sous vêtement dans la mêlé mais comme elle avait les mains libre elle l'attrapa pour ne pas se retrouver totalement exposé tout en songeant avec stupeur que cette musculature n'était pas que pour faire jolie ! Cette position était terriblement inconfortable et beaucoup plus instable et elle redoubla d'effort pour se dégager. Mais c'était peine perdu et finalement il la balança sur le lit à plats ventre avant de rattraper une jambe et de tirer dessus pour la trainer vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'écria Echo au comble de… en fait elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle attendait presque une réponse explicative.

Il redressa les lèvres dans un sourire qui faisait vraiment bestiale et répliqua en achevant de lui retirer son jean :

« Ça se voit pas ? Je te déshabille ! »

_** /ON S'EN SERA DOUTER MAIS JE PRÉVIENS QUAND MÊME PARCE QUE JE KIFF ÉCRIRE EN MAJUSCULE : LEMON/**_

Le regard éberlué et confus d'Echo à ce moment-là valait presque le One piece ! Songea Kid avec satisfaction en se sentant durcir. Elle était tellement légère et frêle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle se débattait sur son épaule mais qu'au contraire elle se pressait contre lui. Etendu sur _son_ lit à moitié nue, les cheveux éparpillés et les jambes en l'air, on aurait vraiment dit un ange qui ne demandait qu'à se laisser corrompre, et il ne demander que ça ! Par fair play, ou en tout cas soi-disant, il se débarrassa à son tour de son pantalon et eut la satisfaction de sentir son regard se poser sur la bosse de son caleçon avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine, en pressant ses mains contre ses yeux dans un geste tellement puérile qu'il éclata de rire. Puis il se laissa littéralement tomber sur elle et l'écrasa de tout son poids en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour éviter quand même de lui donner un coup de boule qui l'aurait envoyé dans les roses pour un moment. Pas que l'idée d'avoir son corps totalement à disposition le dérangeait mais cette fois ci, il avait bien l'intention de lui imprimer dans le crâne chaque seconde, chaque sensation de ce qui allait suivre. Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il y parviendrait !

Elle se figea totalement en sentant son corps chaud et musclé sur elle et son souffle se fit court et erratique. Brusquement, Kid susurra à son oreille :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas par ce que tu te caches les yeux que moi, je ne te vois pas ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase en mordillant le lobe de son oreille alors que son souffle chaud glissait contre la peau de son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas gémir, mais ça rata monumentalement. Kid s'amusait comme fou. C'était tellement facile de la mettre dans tous ses états, et tellement jouissif de provoquer ce genre de son en elle ! Dire qu'il n'avait même pas attaqué les choses sérieuses ! Il attrapa un de ses poignets d'une main, puis le deuxième de l'autre et étendis ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en savourant de sentir toute ses résistances céder les unes après les autres sans qu'il n'ait besoin de forcer. Elle avait la langue bien pendue, mais il avait une nette préférence pour le langage de son corps ! Comme elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés il songea qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir les surprises qu'elle réclamait sans s'en rendre compte.

« On appelle ça être dans le dénis. » lança-t-il en bougeant son bassin contre le sien dans un mouvement langoureux qui la fit frémir.

Il sentait ses seins se dresser contre son torse malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait encore, ainsi que la cavalcade effrénée de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son propre corps était déjà tendu comme un arc, et chaque mouvement incendiait son bas ventre comme en enfer. Alors il en eut assez de jouer et fondit sur ses lèvres en faisant claquer ses dents contre les siennes avec violence, se qui eut le don de lui faire ouvrir grand les yeux. Il força le passage à coup de langue et s'empara de sa bouche en profondeur en buvant le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge comme un assoiffé boirait à la source d'une eau clair. Elle prit feu. Jusque-là elle avait vaillamment lutté pour ne pas réagir mais ce n'était plus possible, et elle se mit à onduler sous lui en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. IL réunit ses poignet dans une seule de ses mains et envoya la deuxième dans son dos, sur ses fesses, en agrippant une avec un grognement avant d'entreprendre de lui arracher son chemisier qui ne teint pas longtemps. En deux en trois mouvement il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'envoya voler au loin. Elle luttait pour se dégager de sa poigne, se cambrant pour se coller plus contre lui, et gémit de frustration quand il s'écarta d'elle tout en la gardant immobile le temps de se débarrasser de son caleçon.

Mais il ne se rapprocha pas tout de suite, se gorgeant de cette vision dépravée de la jeune fille totalement abandonnée à lui. Ses yeux brillaient de frustration et de supplication, elle était impuissante et s'était lui le maitre du jeu. Il sentait sa virilité plus dur que l'acier, et sourit sauvagement en effleurant son entrejambe au travers de son sous vêtement. Elle se cambra follement vers lui mais il s'éloigna, continuant de la torturer ainsi encore un peu avant de finalement la lui baisser avant de la pénétrer brusquement d'un coup de rein puissant qui lui coupa le souffle, et qui fut rejoint pas de nombreux autre, toujours plus virulent qui la firent gémir. Il la chevaucha ainsi avant de les mener tout deux vers l'extase. Il se laissa envahir par la jouissance mais resta en elle et quand elle se fut remise du spasme qui l'avait emporté, il recommença, plus lentement, et la sentit agripper ses jambes autour de ses reins avec force tout en ondulant sous ses assauts, elle ne songeait plus à libérer ses mains maintenant, totalement obnubilé par sa puissance en elle, et l'infini plaisir qui la baignait tout entière. Elle poussa un long gémissement qui venait du fond de sa gorge et ressemblait presque à un sanglot et il se mit à embrasser la peau douce entre ses sein, puis à un mordiller un, sans cesser de bouger. Quand l'orgasme les saisit il la mordit violement avant de s'effondrer sur elle, lui coupant le souffle.

_** /FIN LEMON/**_

Elle était courbu de partout, et pourtant elle se sentait légère. Le poids de Kid l'écrasait toute entière sur le matelas, mais il restait en elle, et elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

« Tu dirais quoi si je t'annonçais que j'étais un alien ? » demanda-t-elle mollement.

Kid grogna en la serrant possessivement contre lui avant de rétorquer d'une voix bourru :

« Qu'est'ce tu raconte ? T'es un alien… »

« Nan sérieux… je viens pas de ce monde. » insista Echo par acquis de conscience.

« Ta gueule… »

« Charmant ! »

Elle bailla et glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte alors que Kid inversait les position pour se glisser confortablement sous les draps et s'endormit aussi sec.

* * *

**Voilà voila, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop OCC... et que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ^^ toutes les remarques sont bonne à prendre, alors j'attend votre retour avec impatience. En publiant cette histoire j'ai reçu l'avis de plusieurs personnes qui m'on exposé des point de vue auquel je n'avait pas pensé du tout et je voulais vous remercier pour ça!**

**Le sondage du jour sera un peu moins exotique... xD Est-ce que je continue avec des petits drabbles ou vous en avez assez et il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne ? Je vais attendre un retour pour poster l'épilogue, histoire de voire si j'ai tournée OCC et si je peux rectifier le tire. **

**Voilà, CCC vous salut ! ~(°w°)~**


	12. Chapter 12

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin, bien des semaines après avoir revue Lily, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se redressa dans le lit (un des nombreux avantages à sortir avec le capitaine quoi que le mot soit un peu faible) et, outre son habituelle difficulté à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut un hoquet et mis sa main devant sa bouche en devenant pale comme un linge. Kid étant déjà levé, elle n'eut pas à faire des espèces d'acrobatie pour sortir du lit, par ce que ce crétin avait collé le lit contre les deux murs du fond et qu'elle était coincée tous les matins où il lui prenait la fantaisie de se lever tôt. Elle se leva donc, pas stable sur ses jambes, et tituba vers la salle de bain et elle rendit tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler la veille dans les toilettes en s'agrippant à la cuvette comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Quand elle eut la certitude que c'était passé, et pas avant, elle fila aussi sec sous la douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur qui avait envahi ses narines en se demandant s'il était possible de développer le mal de mer des mois après être monté sur un bateau.

Elle se sécha, enfila un sweet et un short et se rassise sur le lit en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Hors de question de s'aventurer vers la cuisine ou la salle des repas sous peine de recracher tripes et boyaux ! Elle ferait peut être mieux de passer à l'infirmerie, mais dès qu'elle laissait trainer un pied trop près elle se faisait harcelé toute la journée par tout le monde pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Alors elle avait changé de place sa réserve de « SOS je me vide de mon sang et aucun médecin n'y peut rien » par ce que ça devenait vraiment lourd. Mais allez planquer ce genre de truc dans une cabine de mec ! Bref. Elle se dit qu'elle irait peut-être faire un tour à la vigie histoire de prendre l'air et de profiter du paysage puis ses paupières devinrent lourde et elle se rendormi en s'affalant sur le matelas.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que trois heures plus tard, et la tentation de se retourner et de refermer les yeux était très forte, mais elle se résolu à se lever quand même, ne serait-ce que pour sortir sur le pont et montrer qu'elle était vivante. Elle était encore moins réveillé que la fois précédente et ne cessa pas une seule seconde de bailler tandis qu'elle sortait dans le couloir pour aller dehors. Elle croisa quelque personne qui la saluèrent et à qui elle répondit d'une voix étouffée par les bâillements qui ne s'arrêtaient décidément pas et sorti finalement sous la lumière du jour, momentanément éblouie. Le temps était au beau fixe pour le moment, et une brise agréable soufflait sur l'océan, ce qui lui éclairci un peu les idées. Elle fit quelque pas et s'accouda au bastingage en soufflant. C'était un sacré coup de barre ! Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué depuis… non en fait elle avait souvent ce genre de coup de barre après le passage de Kid, mais ça ne durait jamais jusqu'au matin ! Enfin, ça ne survivait généralement pas à ses grasses matinées en tout cas ! Elle se ressentait somnolé et secoua vivement la tête pour garder la tête claire… ce qui lui donna la tête qui tourne et un début de nausée.

« Yerk ! » marmonna-t-elle en respirant profondément pour faire passer son envie de vomir.

C'était vraiment un sale début de journée ! Brusquement elle se figea. Nausée matinale ?! Elle se mit à compter mentalement et son visage perdit toutes les couleurs qui lui restaient. Noooooon… ! Elle se faisait des idées ! Il n'y avait pas moyen que… L'instant d'après elle faisait volteface et se précipitait dans le couloir comme une folle jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui était toujours déserte de patient par ce que, en gros dures qu'ils étaient, les pirates se faisaient mal mais refusait de se faire soigner en dessus des blessures à risque d'amputation. Quand elle se retrouva devant le médecin de bord, elle devint brusquement écarlate. Elle n'allait pas demandé ça quand même ! A un mec en plus….

« Tout va bien Echo ? » demanda le doc en la voyant changer de couleur.

« Euuuh…. Hum….. Comment diiiire ? » Fit elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle resta les bras ballant alors qu'un véritable ouragan dévastait son crâne, sans parvenir à prononcer les mots. Finalement, elle décida de commencer par les faits par ce que c'était plus simple.

« Je me suis réveillée avec des nausées. » déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Oh, si c'est que ça je dois avoir des trucs à te donner pour ça. »

« Et je suis …. Trèèèèès en retard sur mon cycle ? » rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, pas sur qu'il comprenne de quoi elle parlait, ça restait un mec quand même !

Il fixa comme si elle avait dit un truc stupide, puis se figea et eut un air très stupide avant de froncer les sourcils, de pâlir et Echo songea que si elle avait fait la même tête s'avait dû être drôle ! Finalement il déclara avec un air absent :

« Désolé mais j'ai pas ce genre du truc à bord. Faudra attendre la prochaine île. »

Parlait-il de la même chose ou n'avait il rien compris ? Echo se dit que de toute façon effectivement il valait mieux attendre la prochaine ile. Elle remercia le doc en lui faisant signe de garder le silence et sorti furtivement dans le couloir. Deux jours de stresse et d'hilarité nerveuse plus tard, alors que tout le monde à bord songeait qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit, ils débarquèrent sur une île automnale et elle disparut de la circulation pour le reste de la journée. Il lui fallut des trésors de discrétion pour rentrer dans le cabinet du médecin sans être vue d'aucun membre d'équipage, puis une heure pour être reçu par le docteur. Elle y resta une heure, et lorsqu'elle ressorti finalement, elle était blanche à en devenir transparente et avait le regard perdu.

Elle marcha tel un automate jusqu'au bateau et s'écroula sur le lit en essayant de survivre au tsunami émotionnelle qui la mettait sens dessus dessous. Une joie immense, une incrédulité démentielle et une terreur sans nom jouait à qui cassera le plus de meuble et pour le moment, la terreur remportait la partie haut la main ! Elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps de renouer avec sa bonne vieille habitude de se cacher dans un trou et d'attendre que ça passe mais le fait est que ça ne passerait pas. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?! Elle enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller comme si la solution des autruches était révolutionnaire et marchait, et ce geste la calma un peu. Bon, ce n'était pas dramatique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable ou si elle avait eut le malheur de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle voulait partir !

Elle frissonna en imaginant ce qu'aurait donné ce dernier point. Il était fort probablement que Kid tuerait celui dont elle aurait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse avant de l'enfermer à vie. Non, comparé à ça, son problème n'en était pas un. Mais outre son angoisse de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire et sa réaction, l'idée de ce qui était en train de se produire dans son corps la terrifiait. Elle se contraignit à respirer lentement pour ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse et fini par s'assoupir.

Quand Kid retourna dans sa cabine après avoir terrorisé un peu les habitants histoire de passer ses nerfs, il trouva Echo en train de dormir. Encore. Elle avait fait presque que ça ces derniers jours ! Pour un peu il s'en serait presque inquiété, mais non, ça le mettait juste en rogne (par ce qu'il était inquiet en fait, et qu'il avait horreur de ça !) Il était grand temps de la bouger un peu ! Décida-t-il en allant la secouer pour la réveiller (tout dans la délicatesse !) Elle ne sursauta pas, trop ébahi, avant de verdir un peu. Comme elle avait ouvert les yeux il arrêta de la secouer comme un prunier, mais au lieu de se faire engueuler comme s'aurait dut être le cas, il la vit foncé vers la salle de bain en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Deux seconde plus tard, elle rendait tout ce que 'elle avait dans les toilettes sous son regard stupéfait et cette fois si résolument inquiet.

« Oy ça va ? » s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant en quelques enjambés pour lui tapoter l'épaule avec gaucherie.

« J'ai connu mieux… » Plaisanta Echo en se redressant sur ses jambes pour aller se laver la bouche dans le lavabo.

Kid fronça les sourcils en avisant sa pâleur et jura intérieurement. En fait non, il jura tout haut.

« Bordel ! »

Il ne précisa pas si s'était un : Bordel c'est dégueulasse ou, Bordel tu m'inquiètes ou, Bordel qu'est ce que t'as.

« Crache le morceau ! » En fait si, il le précisa, mais ça phrase était assez équivoque.

« Je crois bien que c'est déjà fait ! » répliqua Echo en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacé.

« Echo ! »

« Oui bon… deux seconde. Juste deux secondes pour que je trouve comment le dire. »

Elle passa sur son visage une serviette pour se sécher puis retourna dans la chambre en se laissant tomber sur le matelas avec un air de suppliciée. Elle savait que le plus simple serait de jeter les trois mots explosif et de fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir de la suite, mais… Ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle se mit à se tordre les doigts silencieusement tandis que Kid tapait du pied, de plus en plus impatient.

« Bon tu parles oui ou merde ?! » explosa-t-il.

Elle le fixa comme s'il allait la jeter par-dessus bord, pris une grande inspiration et souffla :

« Je suis enceinte… »

Un grand vide (plus grand que d'habitude) se fit dans la tête de Kid qui la fixa bouche bée pendant au moins cinq minute avant de se prendre :

« Hein ?! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix digne d'un ado qui mue.

« Je suis enceinte. » répéta plus fermement Echo, soulagé de voir qu'il était autant sous le choc qu'elle. « Tu sais, bébé tout ça ? »

Il la regarda comme un demeuré, tandis qu'Echo prenait un peu d'assurance :

« Et si tu as le culot de me demander de qui je te fous un coup de boule par ce que ce serait vraiment le truc le plus con que- »

Elle se retrouva brusquement les pieds loin du sol, enlacé dans une paire de bras musclé qui était à deux doigts de la casser en deux tellement il la serrait fort. Le front callé contre sa nuque, Echo encaissa le coup… Il serrait dans ses bras donc… donc normalement ça voulait bien dire qu'il était heureux non ?

« Pour une fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour des trucs agréable ! » lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe d'émotion de faire trembler sa voix.

Brusquement, toute tension quitta le corps de la blonde qui ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en reniflant.

« Donc… donc c'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Imbécile ! » s'exclama le punk en réalisant tout le doute contenue dans sa voix. « T'en as d'autre des questions à la con?! »

« Pour une fois… pour une fois t'a pas tord. » répondit Echo en pouffant.

« Comment ça pour une fois ?! »

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! on peut pas dire que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche soit parole d'évangile ! »

« Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui sort de la tienne n'est que provocation et raillerie ?! »

« Bah ! Pour le peu que tu me laisser parler, je suis obligée d'être synthétique si je veux m'exprimer ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi bavard ! »

Elle éclata de rire et posa un baiser mutin sur ses lèvres en déclarant d'une voix douce :

« Je t'aime ! »

Il en resta sonné, et elle en profita pour se dégager et fuir jusque dans le couloir en s'écriant :

« Et maintenant, plus de rapport sexuel avant le mariage ! Par ce qui quitte à porter ton gosses, j'ai bien le droit de porter ton nom aussi ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en riant comme une folle dans les couloirs, légère et heureuse comme un nuage !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était glué au Den Den Muchi en parlant à un débit inimaginable qui faisait pâlir les passants.

« Non franchement, j'avais pas capté que son nom c'était Eustass ! Mais c'est supposé être un prénom non ?! Bref, je vais me retrouver avec un drôle de nom quand même… Enfin, si mon chantage fonctionne ! » Conclut finalement Echo.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Lily éclata de rire et eut du mal à ne pas partir en fou rire.

« Eustass Echo putain ! C'est trop… ! Hahahahaha! On dirait un nom d'immigré du Mexique! »

« Oui bon tu peux parler, le tiens il en a pas de nom de famille alors chut ! »

« Peut-être mais moi au moins ce sera reconnu légalement ! Alors que je doute que tu auras droit d'être inscrite sur les registres civil ! » Répliqua Lily en tirant la langue, imité par le Den den muchi. « En plus, un mariage sur un bateau, c'est pas le capitaine qui doit présider la cérémonie ? Tu l'as dans le postérieur ma chère ! Je suis sur qu'il est capable de t'offrir un boulon comme anneaux de fiançailles !»

« Pff ! T'es jalouse c'est tout ! »

« Même pas ! par ce que moi j'ai pas eu besoin de le faire chanter pour qu'il me demande de l'épouser ! »

Il y eut une long silence.

« QWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ?! » Hurla Echo. « Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?! $ù%£# de µ%»-* ! »

« Toi, tu as passés trop de temps avec ton pirate… » fit remarquer Lily devant sa grossièreté.

« Ban en même temps si je vis dans sa cabine et qu'il me- »

« OUI BON ça va merci, je me passerais des détails ! Et pour répondre à ta question j'attendais la fin de ton monologue. »

« Et donc !? »

« Bah j'allais pas dire non ! » s'écria Lily en éclatant de rire. « J'ai quand même eu le droit à des trésors de romantisme dont tu ne peux que rêver très chère ! »

« T'essai de me rendre jalouse ? Par ce que ça marcherait presque si le romantisme me donnait pas mal au cœur ! » répliqua Echo.

« N'importe quoi, c'est pas toi qui parlait tout le temps de prince charmant ? »

« La dénomination sonne culcul, mais selon ma définition du prince charmant ça n'implique pas forcement du romantisme ! Et puis c'est pas drôle si je dois faire gaffe à pas dire des trucs méchants ! »

« T'es totallement folle ! » pouffa Lily. « Merde je vais devoir te laisser, Smo est pas au courant que ma meilleurs amie est une pirate et j'aimerais autant pas qu'il me pose de question ! »

« Bye bye ! On se tient au courant ! Ah ! Attend ! Donc t'es juste fiancée ?»

« Héhé, si tu me demande si je suis comme toi, désolé mais tu dois être la troisième à le savoir, et pas la deuxième ! » Répliqua mutinement Lily.

« Ha ! Ok donc je ne te félicite pas et je ne suis pas verte de ne pas être ta demoiselle d'honneur, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à donner mon prénom à… »

« La ferme ! Je ne pige rien à ce que tu me chante avec tes triples négations ! » S'esclaffa Lily en lui raccrochant au nez.

Echo sourit d'un air idiot en caressant distraitement son ventre encore plats. Puis elle rangea le Den Den Muchi et décida d'aller casser les pieds à Killer tandis que plus loin sur l'océan, un Marine manquait de faire une syncope avant de rayonner de joie et de fierté.

Fin

* * *

**Autant pour moi j'ai mis une éternité à publier l'épilogue, j'ai eu des journées un peu compliquée dernièrement. Donc voilà, la suite est là. Ou devrais-je dire la fin? Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de publier des drabbles pour continuer cette histoire, je préfère le dire tout de go parce que ce serait vraiment nul de vous faire poireauté dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne viendra peut être jamais xD  
**

**Donc voilà, chapitre de conclusion de ce One Shot transformé en mini fic, avec un joyeux happy ending qui vas surement vous faire vomir de la guimauve pendant un ou deux jours, je m'en excuse déjà :P **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire, encore plus à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires, j'ai été ravis d'avoir vos avis et d'en discuter avec vous ! Je compte poster un autre one shot que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances de Noel, avec pour pairing un Marco x OC. Pas du tout le même genre que cette histoire là, alors n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil! **

**Sur ce, CCC rend l'antenne et retourne la pancarte "Terminée" de cette fanfiction!**


End file.
